Animal Instincts
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: They Straw Hats and Law have stopped on an island during their yearly celebration. Luffy stuck Law in a difficult situation. How will Law deal with it? Will something happen to Luffy as well? Read to find out. M/M Don't like? Why read? Luffy x Law I don't own One Piece but I do like the anime and manga.
1. Cat Ears

**Cat Ears**

"Torao! Check these out!" Law looked up from his book to see that Luffy had a headband with ears on it. He raised an eyebrow at the weird contraption the other was holding.

"Straw Hat-ya, what to you have there?" he asked as he bookmarked his page before closing his book and setting it to the side. The ears were black and looked to be cat ears. _I didn't know that they have things like this on this island._

"I was given these by a woman. She gave them to me for free." Luffy grinned up at him. "Almost everyone in town is wearing a pair of them." Luffy leaned down and placed them on Law's head. "There. You look kinda funny."

Sighing, Law lifted his hand to remove them. "Straw Hat-ya, I don't want to..." He tried to take them off but was unable to. "What the hell?" He tugged on them and the action brought pain to his head. His eyes widened in realization. "They...They won't come off."

"What? What do you mean 'they won't come off'?" Luffy looked confused. Law stood up and tried to remove them again.

"I'm saying that I can't get them off." Law touched them and could feel it. He could feel the texture of his hand on the ears. "Where is the woman you got these from?"

"She's in town. I can take you to her, if you want." Law, immediately, nodded as he walked to the door. "Torao..." Law turned to him. The kid looked surprised.

"What?"

He watched Luffy point to his backside. Law lowered his eyes and almost screamed. A black cat tail swished back and forth. "You have a tail."

"Come on. Show me to this woman." Luffy agreed as they left the ship to find the woman that gave the other the weird and disturbing thing.

...

Luffy pointed to a woman that held a basket in her right arm and had ears and a tail as well. Hers were bunny ears and a bunny tail. Her hair was a turquoise colour and her skin was an ebony colour. "Excuse me, ma'am." The girl turned to him with a smile.

"Good day, sir. I see that you have the ears and a tail." She looked no older than twenty years. "How may I help you today?"

"What are these?" Law asked at he pointed to the ears. The woman seemed to understand his problem. That made it easier.

"They are an experiment that Dr. Vegapunk has been working on. He does this every year on this day." She was still smiling. "They are only temporary. The tail will disappear when the ears come off."

"How long will that take?" Law didn't want to be stuck with them for long. He didn't know how Luffy's crew would react to him having the ears and tail. They would probably think that it was funny or something along the lines of that.

"Hm. It's hard to say. Sometimes they last for a full day and other times they last for a week or so. You will just have to wait it out. I don't know how long he made them last time." Law's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious. I will have these for a while?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I don't want there on. It is just another way of getting made fun of by the Straw Hats._

"I will try to get back with you on it. I will have to personally ask Dr. Vegapunk about it." She scratched the back of her head. "Meet me at the house on the hill at dusk and I will have your information, okay?"

Law sighed. "Fine. I will met you there, Miss." _This is just going from bad to worse. I have a very bad feeling about this. _"Come on, Straw Hat-ya." He started back to the ship with Luffy in tow. He dreaded having to interact with the crew while wearing the ears and tail.

"I don't think it's that bad, Torao." Law glared back at Luffy when they boarded the ship. He was thankful that the others weren't there yet. "I mean, you look kinda cute with them on." The man was smiling at him. Law's cheeks burned at the comment.

Ignoring Luffy, Law went back to the room he had been in and picked up his book. Luffy had followed after him. The younger male laid his head on Law's lap while he read his book. It was a better choice than to upset Law further.

After a while, the rest of the crew started to return to the ship. Law nor Luffy had moved from their spots. Luffy had fallen asleep on Law's lap as he continued with his book. "Law, have you seen Luffy?" Nami asked as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "What happened to you?"

The tail flicked back and forth with irritation. "Your Captain is what happened. You have seen the people around the town, right?"

"Yeah. They have ears and a tail like you do. The rest of us didn't want to know what was going on but Luffy did." She looked to Luffy who was still asleep. "I see that he drug you into his curiosity."

"Yes." Law scratched the ears on his head. "I don't know how long it will take for them to fall off. The woman that was giving them out is going to ask about the lasting effects of them." He watched Nami walk up to him with a soft smile.

He tried to lean back but couldn't go far with the couch behind his back. She reached up and started to touch the ears. "They're so soft and they feel so real." Law's face burned. He didn't like this one bit.

"Nami-ya, please, don't touch them." Law batted her hands away. The ears flattened at his emotion.

"Amazing. They work just like regular cat ears. Robin is going to want to see this." The ears shot up and he reached out to stop her. He wasn't able to do much because he still had Luffy asleep in his lap. Law sighed heavily, knowing that he was now going to be the object of everyone's interest.

A few minutes later, Robin, Nami, and the others came into the room. Luffy had turned his face to Law's stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Torao-san, this is interesting. You have cat ears and a tail," Brook said before laughing. "Yohoho! So amazing!"

"Law, do they work properly? Can you actually hear out of the ears and move them?" Chopper sounded like he wanted to know everything about his situation.

"Yes. I can hear perfectly fine through them. And, yes to your first question. They work like any normal cat ears." He scratched at the left one.

"Nami, you were right." Law raised an eyebrow at Robin. "He does look cute with the ears." Law lowered his head as the ears flattened again.

"SUPER cute, Law," Franky said. That made his tail flick back and forth. Law was hating this by the minute.

"Law, how long are they going to be in place for?" Usopp asked. He seemed skittish of him even more. He was always like that even after knowing him for so long.

"I don't know. I have to meet up with the woman that gave them to Straw Hat-ya at dusk to find out." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So, Luffy's responsible for this?" Sanji asked. Law nodded. He didn't see the big deal in it being the young man's fault.

"Yeah. He put them on my head when he got back from the town." His ears twitched. "I don't feel much different than I did before." Law rolled his eyes. "Your Captain is going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Wouldn't put it past him," Zoro finally spoke. Law saw him staring at him. It was as if the man was examining him. "So, is it just the ears and a tail?"

"God, I hope so." Now, he was worried about there being any other side effects. _I hope that this doesn't do anything horrible to me._

Luffy yawned as he woke up. The crew smiled at seeing him. "Luffy, did you do this to Torao-kun?" Robin seemed to be the most entertained with the events that were happening to him.

"I didn't mean to. The woman didn't tell me what they would do," Luffy answered as he sat up and scratched his head. "He does look cute, though, right?" Law's jaw dropped. Nami and Robin smiled like they were proud parents.

Quickly, Law stood up and left the room. He didn't want to be in the room anymore. He heard footfalls behind him. Law just didn't want to be the center of their teasing anymore. He hated being the center of attention when it was like this. It embarrassed him.

"Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you." Luffy started to walk beside him. "Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere that isn't on the ship," Law answered. He was aggravated. It didn't really matter if Luffy followed him or not. It didn't bother him all that much.

"Can I come?" Law looked over to him as he walked off the ship. He shrugged before turning back to see where he was going. Law knew that the other would follow him even if he told him no.

They walked back into the town and Law saw people smile at him. Even children were wearing some sort of ears and tail. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that was different. A tug on his tail made him look back to see who was touching him.

A little girl was playing with his tail like it was the best thing she ever found. "Excuse me, Miss, can you not do that?" The girl smiled up at him. He was never mean to children. Law was rude to some people but overall, he was a polite person.

"Mister, are you a kitty-cat?" He saw the ears on her. She had the ears and tail of a cow.

"Yes." Law glanced around and saw Luffy watching them from a few feet away. "What are you?" he asked as he look back down at her. Her smile widened.

"I'm a cow. May I touch your ears?" Law's face heated up at her request.

"Okay." He stooped down and lowered his head to her. She rubbed at them but never tugged. It was like she knew how sensitive they were.

"They're so soft. It's like touching a fluffy cloud," the girl said as she continued to rub them. It was feeling nice and a low rumble escaped his throat. Law closed his eyes and pushed into the small, kind hands.

"Torao, it's getting dark. We need to head for that hut." Law opened his eyes at Luffy's voice. He swore that he heard jealousy and something else in his voice. He turned his head to look at Luffy. The man had his arms crossed over his chest. "We have to go." Luffy looked upset about something.

Taking the small hands in his, Law smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry but I have to go." The girl just smiled. She didn't seem bothered by him having to leave.

"Okay. Have a good day, Mister. You have soft ears. They look nice on you." His face heated up again as the girl's hands slipped from his. Standing up straight, Law walked past Luffy to the pink hut on the top of the hill just outside the town. The sun was setting and the golden colours were nice to look at.

"Straw Hat-ya?" He wanted to know what had happened with him when the little girl was touching his ears.

"Yeah?" Law looked back to Luffy and saw that he was pouting.

"Why are you pouting? You seemed to be jealous about something back there." That got him a small, heated glare from the younger male. "Can you please tell me?" he asked with a smile on his face. Luffy acted just like a child at times.

"I'm not pouting. And I wasn't jealous." Law smirked at the face he was making. It was the same face that he made when he was lying. _This man is such a horrible liar. _

"Uh-huh. And you aren't upset because of nothing?" Luffy punched his arm. It made Law chuckle. It didn't hurt at all.

"Shut up." They didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to the hut. When they walked up to the door, Law knocked three times and waited for someone to answer the door.

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry. I thought it would be nice. I will update when I can. Hope you all like it. Have a grand day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Problem and Touching the Ears

**Problem and Touching the Ears**

Suddenly, the door was flung open and the woman from earlier was there. A smile came to her lips as she recognized the two. "It's you again. I have what you need. Please, come inside." She moved back to let them in. Luffy followed close behind him. He was still pouting as she shut the door. "I have some bad news for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I knew something would be wrong." Law sighed. "Yes. Please tell me how long these will stay."

"I'm sorry to inform you but you will have these ears and tail for two weeks." Law lowered his head in defeat. _I was right in thinking something bad was going to happen today. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today._

"So, Torao will be stuck with these for two weeks?" Luffy sounded interested in the conversation. He didn't sound angry anymore.

"Yes. But there are some other things that I need to inform you about." Law nodded and asked her to proceed. "Not only do you have the ears and tail of a cat, but you also have some characteristics of a cat."

"Please, explain." He wanted to know how much like a cat he was going to be. _It can't possibly be that bad, right?_

"You can purr like a cat when you are petted or when you are okay with something, your tail will show your emotion most of the time, you will have a craving for milk at times, you might go into heat," Law paled at that, "you will be agile and nimble like one, and you can see in the dark like they can." The woman shrugged. "It is just the matter of waiting. I'm really sorry about all this."

He gave off a defeated sigh. "It's okay. I will just have to...endure this for a while." Law bowed his head to her. "Thank you for your time. I hope to see you again." He was being honest. The town was great, aside form the fact that he was caught up in one of their traditions. "I just might come back to visit another time."

"You are always welcome. Even you, Straw Hat Luffy." The man narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't think I didn't know the both of you, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy?" Her smile never left her face. "We don't hate Pirates like most people in the world. We accept them because they are just trying to do what they want. It's more like we encourage them. I know the both of you because of what you did six month ago on Dressrosa."

"Oh." Luffy grinned. "That was fun."

"That wasn't fun for me," Law stated. _It wasn't fun in the least for me. I almost died man times that day._

They said their goodbyes to the woman as Luffy and Law left to go back to the ship. It was dark out, but Law could see perfectly fine. "Torao, where are you? It's too dark to see you." A hand touched his tail from behind. "Found you."

"Just hold onto it until we get back. It seems that you need it more than I do," Law said as he started walking again. "Out of the two of us, I can see just fine." There was a difference, though. He could only see in black and white in the dark.

...

Back at the ship, Law had to blink twice at the light from the ship. It was bright and he had to adjust his eyes to it. "Torao-san, Luffy, you're back," Brook greeted as he walked up to Law. "You look upset, Torao-san. Is something the matter?"

"The ears won't come off for two weeks," Law answered. He felt a tug on his tail. "Straw Hat-ya." Luffy looked up to him. There was something about Luffy touching his tail that felt strange. "You can let go of it now."

Hesitantly, Luffy let it go and it wrapped around Law's leg. He was getting a hang of moving it by himself. "Torao-kun, welcome back." Law looked over to see Robin sitting on her usual chair. He didn't want to be teased by them again.

"Is food ready yet?" Luffy asked. He had been quiet since they got back.

"Sanji should be done in about ten minutes." The man nodded before walking off to the kitchen. Law stayed standing in front of Brook.

"Torao-san, if you don't mind, my I touch your ears?" He turned his attention back to the skeleton. Law shrugged and leaned his head down a little. His ears twitched before he felt the boney fingers touch them. "Nami-san was right. They are so soft. Like silk."

The feeling was nice even if the bones were a little rough. Slowly, Law's eyes started to close and the rumble from before started up again. The feeling was good. It felt so nice for someone to touch and rub them. "Torao-kun, are you purring, by chance?"

Opening his eyes, Law looked over to Robin. She was staring at him with wide eyes but with a smile. He shrugged. "I don't know. The sound just happens when someone does this. I'm not an expert on cats."

"Torao-san likes me touching his ears," Brook said. He laughed as he continued. "This is very interesting. I have never petted a cat before."

"I'm not a cat, Bone-ya. I'm still human," Law corrected him. His eyes closed again as the man kept on. He wasn't bothered by them touching his ears anymore. The little girl from earlier that day had helped him in that regard.

A few minutes later, Sanji came out of the cabin. "Dinner's ready! Come and eat!" Brook let go of his ears. It disappointed Law a little. _Wait, what? Why am I disappointed? He was just touching my ears. What the hell?_

In the kitchen, Law sat next to Luffy like always. He seemed to be brooding about something. Even the others realized what he was doing. The man still ate like normal, but he kept quiet and had an aggravated aura around him.

"Luffy, what's up with you?" Zoro asked. He looked upset that his Captain wasn't being his normal self.

"Nothing's wrong." Everyone knew that was a bold-face lie. Law eyed him as he took a bite of a rice ball. He chewed for a moment before he looked down at the item. A growl sounded in the room as he put the object back on the plate.

Looking up, Law saw that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. "What? Is there something wrong?" He was confused with their expressions.

"D-Did you just gr-growl?" Usopp asked. The guy was visibly shaking as he looked at him. Law raised an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know. Did I?" Law hadn't noticed that he did anything. All he knew was that he didn't like what was in the rice ball he was given.

"Yeah. He growled," Luffy answered. He had gone back to eating like nothing had happened.

It made Law look toward him. Somethin was definitely bothering the teen. "Straw Hat-ya, are you still upset about earlier today with that little girl?" That gained him a glare from the man. Law wanted to smirk but knew that the crew was already confused as it was with his question.

"No. I said that I wasn't pouting, and I wasn't jealous. I'm still not pouting and I'm still not jealous. Stop asking." Luffy turned back to his food and continued to ear. _Uh-huh. Like I can take you seriously when that was the main reason for your issue earlier._

The crew went back to eating and Law left the rice ball where it was. Luffy, eventually, took it after a bit and ate it. It didn't bother Law at all because it was filled with something that he didn't like. After dinner, Sanji came up to him. "Can you help me with the dishes?"

Law nodded. He knew the cook enough to know that he wanted to ask him some questions in private. Luffy was still sulking and all. It made Law think he did something to upset the other enough to where he didn't want to do anything with his friends.

In the kitchen, Law stood next to Sanji as he washed the dishes. Law's job was to rinse them and dry them off. "Law, what happened with a little girl today? Luffy doesn't ever do something like this."

Law sighed. "When I left the ship earlier, Straw Hat-ya followed after me. Before I went to see that woman, I walked through the town. A little girl grabbed my tail at some point." Law reached up and scratched the right ear before drying off a plate. "She asked me if she could touch my ears. I agreed to allow her to do so. After a minute or so, I guess that I started to purr." He glared at Sanji when he heard him try to stifle his chuckle. "Anyway, in the middle of it, Straw Hat-ya said that we had to go. I could tell that he was jealous from the tone of his voice. I still don't know what he was jealous about. On our way to the hut, he was pouting and angry about something."

Sanji laughed out loud this time. "I don't think I can help you there. That's something you need to talk to Luffy about. He's the one that's upset. Just talk to him and he'll tell you what's wrong. It's just how he is."

"Thanks, Black leg-ya." Law was being truthful, too. He was thankful for the help from the people that knew him so well. They finished their work and Law was still awake.

"Law. Can I touch them?" He turned to the cook with a straight face. _Everyone seems to want to touch them. Is it something about me having ears that's interesting?_

"Sure." Suddenly, he had a craving for milk. "But first, I want some milk." Sanji's eyes widened. "What's with that reaction?"

"It's the first time you wanted something. You never say you want anything." Law shrugged. "And why milk?"

"I don't know. I just would like some." Sanji nodded before going to the fridge. Law watched him get the milk out and pour him a tall glass of the liquid. He licked his lips at the sight of the beverage.

When Law was handed the cup, Sanji asked him to sit down. "I don't want to have to make you lean down just to touch them." He agreed and sat down at the table. Law started to lap at the top of the drink while Sanji reached up to touch the ears.

When he felt the man touching them, he stopped licking for a second. He didn't stop for long and continued to drink his milk. After a minute, he started to purr again. Law was enjoying his milk and the attention on his ears.

"Law, they are so soft. They almost feel like they aren't even real." Law felt some of the milk drip down his chin. He licked at it to get it off.

"Everyone says that," Law replied. For some reason, he wasn't bothered by anyone saying that his ears were soft. To him, they felt the same as his hair. He just let the cook continue on.

The purring continued. Suddenly, the door was flung open. "Sanji have you seen Tor..." Law looked around the cook to see Luffy standing there. He watched Luffy's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Sanji looked back to Luffy with Law. "What do you mean?" Law felt more milk running down his chin. He licked his bottom lip to get it off. Then, it hit him on what they must've looked like.

"This isn't want it looks like, Straw Hat-ya." He moved from around Sanji and started to drink his milk again. He stood up and walked away from Sanji. "Sorry, Black leg-ya. Maybe another time." The man nodded. He still seemed to be confused on what Law had been talking about.

Taking his leave, Law heard Luffy follow him out. He rolled his eyes as he continued to lap at his milk. It was getting difficult because the drink was depleting. Law just went to his room to go to bed after he finished his cup.

"Torao?" Law looked back to see what Luffy wanted. The man was still pouting but he didn't seem angry at him anymore.

"Yes, Straw Hat-ya?" He walked into his room with the other. He didn't mind since he would always wake up with Luffy in his bed. It was like it was routine by this time. At first, he had been pissed off and embarrassed by it but it stopped bothering him after a time.

"Why do you let people touch your ears?" That made Law look over to Luffy. He upturned the cup and down the rest of his milk. Afterwards, he put the cup on the nightstand.

"I don't know." It was true. He had no idea why he allowed them to touch his ears. It just seemed like an okay thing to do.

"Can I touch them?" Law sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. He placed them next to the bed. He sighed before turning back to the kid.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He watched Luffy come to stand in front of him. Law closed his eyes as he felt Luffy touch his ears. It was like everyone else. Luffy's hands were slightly rough but were nice on his ears.

"Nami was right. They're really soft." The teen rubbed his ears as Law started to purr. It felt great. The feeling of the other rubbing his ears made him so happy for the attention. Normally, he wouldn't let them do this but now, he didn't mind it all that much.

Slowly, Law noticed that he was falling asleep. His body started to fall forward toward Luffy. After a minute, Law's head pressed into Luffy's stomach. It made the teen stop with his task. Law was still purring even after he stopped.

"Torao? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm...I'm just tired." He lifted himself off the other and laid down. Law was exhausted from the day. "Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya." He covered up. Luffy got in beside him. Law didn't say anything at the light was blown out and arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight, Torao. See you in the morning." Law nodded as his consciousness left him. He hoped that his time with the ears and tail wouldn't bother him all that much.

...

_**Law stared down at the damaged and broken kid he chose to help. It had been about three or four days since the incident. He still couldn't come up with why he helped Straw Hat Luffy. It was sort of a feeling he had in the middle of the ocean. Something told him where to go and what to do.**_

_**The movement from Luffy made him come back to the present. The teen's face was contorting and scrunching up in anger, sadness, and pain. The sight was sad since he knew the kid's personality. Luffy was hooked up to machines that were keeping him alive at this point.**_

_**"He's fighting. But I can't tell if he's winning or losing," he whispered. Placing a hand on Luffy's forehead, he felt the teen lean into it. It reminded him of his sister. Suddenly, Law wasn't staring down at Straw Hat Luffy, a fellow Pirate on the hunt for the One Piece. He was staring down at his little sister.**_

_**Law shot off the bed, holding his chest as he tried to regain the breath that he lost at the sight. That was something he didn't want to see ever again. It made tears come to his eyes. **'You are at fault for her death,' **said a voice in his head.**_

_**"No. It wasn't my fault," he whispered under his breath. He didn't know if Luffy could hear him or not. **'You left her instead of taking her with you.' **He slammed his hand on the wall above the bed. Anger set in along with determination. "No. She was too weak to take with me. I couldn't carry her and check on Mom and Dad at the same time." He felt a tears slide down his cheek. **'This time will be the same. He will die and you can't do anything to save him.' **"NO! I will not make the same mistake again!" Law shouted. "I...I won't let it happen again..."**_

_**He looked down at Luffy. I was no longer his dying little sister. It was the teen again. He was still having his own battle inside his head. It made Law so upset because he didn't know how to help. **I can only help him physically at this point. Even if he never wakes, I will keep him alive. His crew might be able to wake him._

**_Going over to the wall on the other side of the room, Law picked up his nodachi and unsheathed it. He stabbed it into the floor beside the bed. Afterward, he stood next to Luffy. He placed a hand on his forehead again. "Don't give up, Straw Hat-ya. People need you and want you to survive this." Law removed his hand and left the sub. He knew that something was going to happen. For good or for worse, he didn't know._**

...

The feeling of something touching his tail made Law wake up. He slowly blinked awake. Law sat up and yawned. He pushed his back upward to stretch. taking the time to look down, he wasn't surprised to see Luffy next to him or holding onto his tail like a toy.

Sighing, Law looked to the window and saw that the sun wasn't up yet. He was able to maneuver out of the grasp of the other and stood from the bed. Law scratched his head as he left the room. He didn't want to bother the others but he did know when they got up. _I shouldn't bother then, anyway. They have been nice and hospitable._

Going to the kitchen, Law was able to avoid the traps that Sanji put out for Luffy. He got to the fridge and got out the jug of milk. Getting to a cabinet, he pulled out a bowl and placed it on the counter.

Law poured the milk into the ceramic bowl before putting the milk back into the fridge. He sat down at the table and was able to have peace and quiet. Law leaned down to the bowl and started to lap at the milk. He knew how he must've looked but he was acting how he wanted to. Nobody was up and he was free to do whatever.

Suddenly, the light was cut on and he stopped mid-lap at the movement. He looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway. She was staring at him with wide eyes as they stayed still for a bit.

"Torao-kun, what are you doing?" she finally asked before coming to sit across from him. He lifted his head a little and licked the milk off his chin before speaking to the woman.

"I'm drinking milk. Is there a problem?" Robin smiled at his attitude. Law felt offended about it.

"No. I was just surprised to see you up this early. Normally, you don't leave your room until after the sun is up." The woman smiled at him but kept her eyes on him. "Torao-kun, do you have the antics of a cat?"

Sitting up straight, Law brought the bowl to his lips and downed it contents. Putting the bowl back down, he decided to tell her the truth. "The woman said that I would have the characteristics and habits of a cat. So, yes. I have the antics of a cat."

"Fascinating. This is truly an interesting thing to behold," Robin said as she kept smiling.

Law shrugged as he stood up. He brought his bowl over to the sink and washed it before putting it away. "Straw Hat-ya might not be angry when he gets up. I might've helped him out." He didn't know if that was true or not. He had just let the teen do what the others were doing. Law let Luffy touch his ears.

"That's nice to know." Law was aware that the woman was still staring at him. "Torao-kun, may I?" He knew what she was asking him for. He sighed before turning back to her.

"Everyone seems keen on doing it, so I guess that it doesn't matter." He came to sit beside her instead of across from her. Law asked her to scoot down a bit. She did so and he laid his head in her lap. It was a bit awkward, but he was able to lay down.

Soon enough, Robin's soft, smooth fingers started to rub at his ears. He started to purr and closed his eyes. The feeling was always nice in his opinion. It was never a bad feeling. It was pleasant. He rubbed the back of his head into her stomach.

One of the hands moved from his ears to his chin. Robin started to scratch at the underside of his chin. He tilted his head further into her stomach to get her to scratch his chin more. "Just like a cat," he heard her whisper. It didn't mess with him all that much.

After a bit, someone else entered the room. "What the hell is happening in here?" It was Zoro's voice. He sounded half asleep when he spoke.

"Zoro, Torao-kun is just like a cat. If you scratch the underside of a cat's chin, the cat will tilt its head up to get you to do it more." Law cracked open one eye to look to Zoro. He was eyeing him with confusion.

"Are you saying that he's got the personality of a cat?" Zoro poured himself a cup of water before coming to sit across from them. "That's just weird."

Law sat up and that made Robin's hands release him. "Sorry to weird you out, Roronoa-ya." He narrowed his eyes a little at him.

"Not like you don't do it on a regular basis." Zoro took a large gulp of his water. "You're just one strange man, aside from Luffy." He grinned. "Now that's one anomaly that you can never understand at all." Law smirked.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." His tail wrapped around his left leg.

"You want to know how weird he is? I can give you an example," Zoro offered.

"Am I going to regret this if I say yes?" Robin smiled at him.

"Depends on which event Zoro is talking about," she answered.

"Robin, remember the time that we had used that octopus to fly?" Law watched Robin's eyes widen at the mention of the octopus.

"Oh. It's that moment." She looked ready to kill over laughing.

"Yeah. Okay, listen Law. We needed that octopus for the same thing again, but had a problem. We didn't have it anymore. Luffy had gone somewhere but came back to us a few minutes later." Law didn't know if he wanted to hear this. "Well, he told us that he had the octopus. We didn't believe him at first until he said he really did have it." Zoro looked ashamed for what he was about to say. "He pulled it out of his pants." Law raised an eyebrow. _What does he mean? Like a pocket or something? _"What I mean by that is that he pulled it out the front of the pants. We have no idea if it was in his underwear as well, but he pulled it out."

"Oh my God." Law lowered his head in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing about Luffy.

"Sanji asked him if it left weird. Luffy asked if what felt weird." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your Captain has just moved up another level on my weird meter." Robin started to chuckle at his comment.

"You chose to be his friend. Doesn't that make you weird as well?" Robin just made him question his choices in his life. Law laid his head back on the table.

"I guess that it does," he answered. He didn't want to admit that the kid was really strange. Luffy insisted on sleeping with him and Law always woke up with him cuddled up to him. It was slightly uncomfortable from time to time.

**Second chapter done. Nice to know you all are liking it. :) It makes me happy. Have a glorious day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Catnip

**Catnip**

After a while, the others woke up. Law didn't eat breakfast with them. He was busy in the library. Law was looking out the window to the ocean. They had left the island earlier that morning. Law didn't mind it, so he just kept to himself.

"Torao? Are you in here?" The sound of Luffy's voice made Law look to the door. A smell caught his attention. It made all the hairs on his neck and tail stick up. Law's eyes widened as Luffy entered the room. "What's wrong?" Luffy looked at him with a confused expression.

Law moved away from the other as he walked closer. The smell was coming off of Luffy. "S-Stay over there," Law said as he covered his nose with his hand. He didn't know what it was, but it was making him feel really weird.

Luffy stopped walking toward him. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Law nodded as he back up to the wall, still holding his nose.

"J-Just...stay over there." Law didn't want to smell that scent anymore. "What have you gotten into?" Law asked. He didn't know how the other smelled like that. He was fine with his scent just a while ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you smell like that?" Law was worried about it.

"Oh. Robin burned some incense. I believe she said she got them on the island." Law's eyes widened even more. He felt something in between his legs. _Aw shit. This isn't good. Not fucking at all._

When Luffy started to come forward again, Law freaked out and made a Room. He teleported himself to the deck of the ship, far away from Luffy. Removing his hand from his nose, Law immediately regretted it. The whole deck smelled just like it.

The smell was messing with his head. _Fuck. This isn't good. _The smell was herbal, like tea leaves and mint. "Torao-kun, what's wrong?" Robin asked. She was sitting a little ways away.

"N-Nico-ya..." He had to pinch his nose shut. "What...What incense did you buy on the island?" The woman handed the box of them over to him. Turning it over, Law immediately dropped the box. Quickly, he dashed back inside and went to his room. Law shut and locked the door. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Goddamnit!"

The incense had catnip in them. The bulge in his pants was uncomfortable and he just wanted it to go away. After a while, he could smell the scent again. Law groaned as his erection strained against his pants and pulsed painfully.

"I don't want to do that. This is just fucking great." The pain in his dick didn't subside in the least. It just got worse the more he breathed in the scent. Laying down in the bed, Law started to rut against it. It took off some of the pressure not enough at all. Law groaned at the feeling of the tip rubbing against his underwear and the zipper of his pants.

Soon enough, rutting just wasn't helping him. Law reached down and unzipped his pants. Before doing anything, he quickly covered up with the blanket. He was ashamed to be doing this on the Sunny. Reaching into his underwear, Law gripped his member.

Law bit his lip to keep in a moan. The smell of catnip was strong. It made his mind foggy and did nothing to help with his boner. Slowly, he started to jerk himself off. It was helping with the unbearable pressure and made him feel a whole lot better.

Over time, Law got faster and turned his face into the pillow. He couldn't bite his lip anymore and just moaned and screamed into the pillow. His tail had wrapped around his leg and his ears laid flat on his head. The pleasure was building up and he was so close to his climax.

Running his hand up the length, Law would run his thumb over the slit before squeezing and push back down. It felt like heaven and he swore that he saw stars in the back of his head. The smell of catnip was still there, but Law smelled something else. It was sweet and smelled like candy.

After a few more strokes to his cock and breathing in the new smell, Law screamed into the pillow as he came on his hand. He collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Law didn't feel like doing anything but knew he needed to clean off his hand.

Finally, he got up and found a dirty towel. He wiped his hand off and fixed his pants before crawling back into the bed. A knock sounded on his door. "What do you want?" he asked in a sleepy and exhausted voice. The scent of catnip was still there but it was faint now.

"Torao, can I come in?" Law lazily sat up and looked to the door. He groaned as he got up and unlocked the door. He went back to the bed and laid down. Luffy entered the room at moment later. "Why did you run off before?"

"Nothing to worry about." He snuggled closer to the pillow. The sweet scent was there, and he loved it. "I'm tired. Tell the others I'm taking a nap."

Law felt the bed dip and a presence next to him. "Can I take a nap with you?" Law opened one of his eyes to look at Luffy. The kid was leaning over him, pleading with his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"I don't really care. I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Thanks!" Luffy shot under the covers before cuddling closer to Law. He felt arms wrap around him. Law turned over and brought Luffy to his chest. That sweet smell was stronger and soothed him even more. Soon enough, Luffy started snoring and Law followed him to dreamland.

**Third chapter! Poor, poor Law. Robin is just trying to make it worse on him. But! There's a twist in the next chapter. If you like it now, you might like the next one. Have a gracious day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Uncomfortable Awakening and Punishment

**Uncomfortable Awakening and Punishment**

Rubbing brought Law back to the world of the living. With his mind still drowsy, he didn't understand what was happening around him. The rubbing on his leg persisted. He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened.

Luffy was attached to his left arm and rubbing his crotch against his leg. It took him a second to realize what he was doing. When it registered in his brain, Law quickly jumped from the bed. He was breathing heavily as he stood next to the bed.

His movements woke up Luffy. "Wha? What's going on?" Luffy rubbed his eyes as law stared at him. He couldn't believe what he woke up to.

"N-Nothing." Law looked away from him with light pink on his cheeks.

"Your ears are down. There's something wrong." Law looked back to see that Luffy was fully awake now. He didn't want to tell him about it. "Was it a dream or something else?"

"Really, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Law went to walk away when he was jumped from behind. "Straw Hat-ya! What are you doing?!" He fell, face-first, onto the floor.

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to know what's wrong with you." Law groaned as he moved his face to the side instead of it being pushed into the ground.

"Do you really want to know?" Luffy nodded as he looked at him. "Why were you humping my leg?" There was silence that filled the room when he asked him that. He had looked away when he asked that question.

Turning back to Luffy, Law's ears flattened again at the sight of his face. Luffy's eyes were wide and his face was a light shade of red. "Um..." Law looked away from him again. He was embarrassed for even asking the kid that question. Luffy stayed on his back. Law felt his problem on the lower part of his back.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy shot off his back and moved to the side. Law stood up and moved away as well. "It's...It's a normal reaction. I'm...I'm not upset about it. It just...freaked me out at first is all." Law turned to look at the other. Luffy's hands were covering his crotch and his head was down. He knew that he was embarrassed.

Law told Luffy that he was going to the kitchen. Luffy just nodded and sat back down on the bed. He didn't want to bother him for the time being. In the kitchen, Law saw that the others were getting ready for lunch. The two of them slept the morning away.

"Law, is there something I can get for you?" Sanji asked. Law sat down with a sigh and a flick of his tail.

"Fried fish. That's all." Sanji nodded as he continued to prepare for lunch. He rested his head on the table. Law was still tired. He could sleep for hours.

"Torao-kun, do you know where Luffy is?" Robin asked. She was smiling a little too kindly when she spoke. _She's up to something. I can feel it._

"In my room. Why?" Nami and Robin shared a look between each other. He didn't like the looks of this.

"No particular reason. I'll be right back." Nami got up and left the room. Law had a feeling that they were planning something that would made his life harder than it already was. He didn't raise his head. Chopper and Usopp were whispering to each other across the way.

"Nami! Why did you do that?!" Luffy's exclaim made him concerned.

"Luffy, it isn't that bad. Just think of it as a little bit of help." Lifting his head, Law froze when Luffy entered the room. There were black dog ears on his head and a black dog tail behind him. The teen looked aggravated.

"What the hell?!" Zoro burst out laughing at seeing his Captain. Law didn't think it was all that funny. He knew firsthand how it was to have the ears on.

Luffy came to sit beside Luffy. "It's not funny," he muttered, pouting about it. Law didn't know how to react or even feel about this.

"Nico-ya, Nami-ya, why did you put them on him?" He was curious as to why they stuck Luffy in the same situation as him.

"We thought he should suffer with you. It was his fault that you have cat ears and a tail," Robin explained. She was smiling the whole time. "Even if it was an accident, we want to teach Luffy a lesson that you can't just do what you want."

"I understood that when they wouldn't come off Torao," Luffy defended himself. "I didn't mean to do this to him. The lady didn't tell me anything about what would happen." He was still pouting.

"Well, you do look cute along with Law now," Nami tried to cheer him up. It wasn't working at all. He just glared at her from across the table. "Come on. Lighten up, Luffy. It isn't that bad."

"I would like to see you say that when you are put in this position, Nami-ya." Law was siding with Luffy on this. They didn't know the problem he had earlier nor his craving for milk. The woman shrugged. Suddenly, an idea hatched in his mind.

Turning to Luffy, he whispered his plan into his human ear. The teen grinned as he told him. "That's not a good sign," Usopp commented. Law just grinned along with Luffy.

They broke away and acted like nothing was wrong. "I'll make sure we do that," Luffy said. Law nodded, the grin still in place. He looked back to the two women. They showed a little bit of apprehension for what they had talked about.

"This doesn't look good for us, Robin." The older woman nodded in agreement. Her smile was gone now.

After that, lunch was served, and things went on normally. Law didn't ask Luffy about what he woke up to nor mentioned it to the others. He didn't want to embarrass the other. He kept quiet even as Luffy was teased by his crewmates for his ears and tail.

Law stretched when he got out into the sunlight. It felt nice and he thought about taking a nap on the deck. It wasn't uncommon. Zoro did it all the time.

Sitting against the railing, Law relaxed and closed his eyes. He was traveling with them wherever they wanted to go. His crew was taking a vacation. He told them to and they accepted it.

Slowly, the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the crew lulled him into sleep again. He was used to sleeping so much after taking down Doflamingo. _I'm just like a cat. Sleeping so much._

**Fourth chapter! Having fun? Please, leave me a review if you are. Love you all. Have a magickal day. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Luffy's Nightmare and Breakdown

**Luffy's Nightmare and Breakdown**

Law slowly awoke to something hugging his leg. Looking down, he saw Luffy attached to him. It wasn't new and he was used to the kid showing up when he was asleep. Sighing, he leaned back against the railing.

He thought about his situation with Luffy. They both had different types of characteristics because of the ears. While Law had cat ears, Luffy had dog ears. Very different animals and very different urges.

The crew was moving around like normal. Robin was staring at them from her chair, though. He was pretty used to them staring at him. It wasn't unusual now. Zoro was probably working out, Chopper was probably in the infirmary, Nami was near the railing on the other side of the ship, Brook was playing the violin near the kitchen door, Franky was probably in his workshop, Usopp was next to Nami, talking with her, and Sanji was most likely in the kitchen.

Luffy moved a little and Law was able to get his foot free from the other. His tail was slightly wagging. _If I remember correctly, when the tail does that on a dog, it means that they are happy about something. _Shrugging, Law didn't want to know what Luffy was happy about in his dream.

"Torao-kun, did you have a nice nap?" Robin asked as he stood up. Luffy was, now, splayed out on the ground.

"Yes. The sun is nice." She looked up to the sky.

"It is." He nodded as he walked over to her. "May I ask what you and Luffy were talking about at lunch?"

"No. That is between the two of us." Robin nodded with a grim expression.

"Nami and I won't like it, will we?" Law shook his head. "Thought so. Please, tell me that it has nothing too bad in it."

"Not really. It's just a little pay back for making fun of us for the ears. Straw Hat-ya agreed because he wants to get back for putting him in my situation."

"I understand." Robin turned back to him. "Would you like to sit and read with me?" Suddenly, a terrified scream sounded from the deck behind him. It sounded like Luffy.

Walking over to where he could see him, Law felt sorry for him. The teen was breathing heavily and looked scared. _Must've been a nightmare. _Law chose to stay on the top deck. Nami and Usopp came running over to him.

"Luffy, what happened? Are you okay?" Nami asked. She looked worried about what had happened.

"Wh-Where's T-Torao?" Law was curious as to what he had dreamt of for him to look so upset.

"He's on the ship somewhere. Why? He's okay." Usopp didn't seem to understand what had made his Captain act that way. It was upsetting to see them so sad.

"I'm...I'm gonna go f-find him." The two nodded as he got up on shaky legs before walking into the ship. He didn't notice Law standing there.

Going to the two, Law decided to see if they could figure out what was wrong with Luffy. "Do you two know what he was upset about?" he asked as he go close to them.

"No. It seems that he had a nightmare about you or something. It isn't normal for Luffy to have nightmares," Nami answered. She looked to be thinking. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever seen him wake up from one."

"He's never woken up like this before," Usopp commented. "Since he sleeps in the cabin with us when Law isn't here, we have to wake him up." Law nodded. "He's never woken up like that." The man turned to him. "Has he ever done that with you?"

"No. I've never seen him wake up from nightmares. He sleeps normally to me." The other two nodded. "I'm going to catch up with him. He's looking for me, right?"

"Yeah." Law told them he was heading inside. They agreed and went back to what they were doing before Luffy woke up.

Inside, Law listened for where the man could've gone. Walking through the place, Law chose to look in each room. First was his. Opening the door, he was surprised to find it empty. After that, it was like a game of hide and seek. Luffy was the one hiding and Law was seeking him.

Soon enough, he found Luffy in the aquarium bar. He was staring at the fish. The sight was sad in Law's eyes. "Straw Hat-ya?" He spoke in a low, quiet voice. Law didn't know if there was something wrong or not with the other. He shut the door behind himself.

Luffy took his eyes off the fish to look at him. His eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and dashed over to him. Arms wrapped around his torso as Luffy's head slammed into his chest. It almost knocked him down. Before he could get even a single word out, the teen started to cry into his chest.

"Torao! I was so scared! I thought I lost you!" It shocked him. _What the absolute fuck did he dream about? This isn't right. _Slowly, Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. Something wet seeped into his shirt. He knew it was tears.

"Straw Hat-ya, what do you mean? What did you dream of?" It worried him. Luffy never outright said that something scared him. Law admitted to himself that he was terrified to Doflamingo when he went to face him.

Luffy didn't answer and just shook with the effort of his crying. It was saddening to see him so upset. After a minute, Law got Luffy to walk backward so he could sit him down. When they did sit down, the kid still didn't let him go.

"Could you please tell me what you dreamt of?" Luffy nodded as he rubbed his face into his shirt. It didn't bother him at all.

"I...*sniff*...I dreamt that...*sniff*...that you d-d-died!" Luffy screamed the word 'died' into his chest. It shocked him. "I thought...*sniff*...that Mi-Mingo did k-kill...*sniff*...kill you!" That made him understand what he was talking about.

"But, I'm right here. Right? I'm not dead and that's all that matters." Law wasn't one for comforting people. He left that to others but knew a little bit about how to do it.

Luffy nodded again as he cried even more into his chest. Law's ears were flattened to his head and his tail was wrapped around Luffy's leg in a comforting manner. Luffy's ears were down too and his tail wasn't moving at all.

After a while, Luffy stopped crying and Law could hear snoring. _Poor kid. He cried himself to sleep. I haven't seen him this upset since Fire Fist Ace's death. It's depressing to see him like this._

Taking the other in his arms, Law lifted him up and toted him to his room. He laid him on his bed before going to ask Sanji about Luffy's emotions.

Getting to the kitchen, Law was right in thinking the man was there. He was in the middle of preparing dinner. "Black leg-ya?" The man screamed and almost dropped what he was messing with.

Sanji spun around with a small glare. "Don't fucking do that, Law! You could've made me ruin the meat I'm preparing!"

"Sorry."

Sanji eyed his shirt. "What happened? Did you spill something on you?"

"No. Straw Hat-ya was crying." That made the cook's eyes widen. He knew that the other had only seen Luffy cry a handful of times or even less. "I wanted to ask you if there's anything that he's scared of?"

Sanji nodded. He went back to cooking. Law sat down at the bar to listen to what he had to say. "There are two things that Luffy is terrified of. One being his grandfather. The man is a Marine hero." Law was shocked. He never knew that. "When we met him about two years ago, Luffy said that he tried to kill him over and over again."

"I thought family was supposed to love each other," Law commented. He knew that firsthand from his parents and sister. Doflamingo's family didn't count in his eyes.

"Yeah. So did we. Garp said that it was to make him into a man. Not a good answer." Law nodded. He knew about Marine Vice Admiral Garp. Had a few run ins with him. "The second thing is that he's scared to lose the people close to him."

Law froze at hearing that. "Could you explain that to me? How close does that person have to be to him?"

"It could be a friend or relative. I was told he reacted to you almost dying on Dressrosa." That made him snap his head up. "You might've been just an ally at the time, but Luffy saw you as a close friend."

"I see..." That made sense to him. The kid had called him a friend to Cavendish. It was heart wrenching to see him so upset about that time.

"He cried for a reason. What happened? Luffy doesn't just cry for no reason."

Law sighed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before someone else asked him that. "He dreamt that I actually died by Doflamingo." Sanji nodded. "I guess he thought it was real because I wasn't in sight when he woke up."

"Yep. That would do it." Sanji stated putting things on the table. "Could you go get the others? Dinner's ready." Law nodded as he got up and walked out the room. He raised his voice and shouted that dinner was ready.

Going to his room, Law found Luffy still asleep. He decided to go get them a plate instead of waking him up. It was better than to bother the man. He knew he would be exhausted when he woke up. Crying does that to someone. Law knew that all too well.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Fun thing to do. Had the idea. Sorry if this is a little sad. My mind works that way. Love you all. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Happy Morning, Sad Night

**Happy Morning, Sad Night**

The next day, Luffy was doing much better. When he woke up the night before to eat, he ate silently and didn't shovel food into his mouth. It was solemn and a little depressing. Law just watched him eat, not saying a word.

They went to bed the night before with a little less than a good mood. Luffy was still upset about his dream and stuck to Law like glue through the whole night. It was hard for him to get to sleep because Luffy was holding him so tightly. It was as if he thought Law would disappear if he relaxed his grip on him.

That morning, Luffy was back to normal. He wasn't depressed and was his goofy self once again. Law liked that more than the night before. It made him smile when the other would grin widely at him about something he did or said. _Yeah. Just like normal. Much better than before._

When breakfast rolled around, Luffy ate normally and even talked during it. His crew liked this and even smiled and laughed at what he was saying. Law was smiling most of the morning. He was so happy that his best friend was back to normal.

After breakfast, Robin met him on the deck. Luffy was fishing with Usopp. The man's tail was wagging behind him as he talked, joked, and fished. Law had been standing a little ways away from them.

"Torao-kun, I've never seen you smile so much. Is there a reason you are so happy today?" she asked as she came to stand right next to him. Law was leaning on the railing as he watched the kid. He turned his attention back to Robin.

"Last night was only the second time I've ever seen Straw Hat-ya so upset," he replied. His smiled disappeared for what he was about to say. "The first time was when he woke up after the death of Fire Fist Ace."

"You saw him at his lowest. Twice. We have never actually seen him like that." Law nodded. Robin smiled at him with a bright, kind smile. "I believe he trusts you with those moments. You must be really special to him."

Law's ears flattened on his head. His tail had been wrapped around his leg for the time being. "I don't know about that. I'm just someone who helped him out before. I also almost got him killed on Dressrosa."

Robin never stopped smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Torao-kun, I told you before on that day about that. Luffy doesn't do something unless he has the will to. On Dressrosa, he didn't do what he did because you wanted him to nor because you asked him to. He did it because **he **wanted to. You have to respect that."

Sighing, Law had already accepted it. "I know. I know. That's just how he is." His smile slowly returned to his face. "I guess I owe him for that." Robin chuckled a little. "What?"

"In his eyes, you owe him nothing." Law raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He told all of us. Luffy told us that you helped him, so he helped you. On top of that, Luffy also said that he owes you more."

"For what? What did I do for him to owe me more?" Law straightened his posture. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"When he was out of haki, you protected him from Doflamingo, right?" Law nodded. "Luffy says he owes you for that." Law rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're just as stubborn as him." He sent her a small, halfhearted glare. It made her chuckle again.

"Whatever," he said. Robin told him that she was going to read. He was okay with that. It wasn't like she was his crew member. The woman didn't need to tell him what she was going to do. He wasn't her Captain nor her keeper.

Turning back to Luffy and Usopp, Law smiled again as they got louder with their laughter. "Torao! Come fish with us!" Luffy shouted at him. Law shrugged and came to sit on the railing with them. Usopp handed him an extra fishing pole.

Putting some bait on his hook. Law casted it out. Luffy and Usopp still joked with each other and laughed. It made him continue to smile. He didn't join in and just listened. The atmosphere was nice. It made him feel better.

Luffy would joked about certain things. Law could feel his tail hitting him from behind. It would tap him every few seconds from how vigorously it was wagging. It made him chuckle. Luffy looked over to him. The man was smiling right at him.

"Law, do you have any funny stories you can tell?" Usopp asked. Both men were looking straight at him, expecting something.

"I might have one. It's about my crew and a certain day." He didn't feel anything biting yet. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison. Law wanted to laugh at how eager they were with hearing it.

"Well, it was a few years ago. All of my crewmates were acting strange." He chuckled. "They tried so hard to keep it a secret from me. Didn't do such a good job at it, though."

"What were they trying to keep a secret?" Luffy asked. He pulled in his line. Nothing was on it. Not even the bait.

"My birthday. They were trying to get a party ready for my birthday." He continued to smile. "I caught them a few times carrying a few of the party items around the ship. Bepo tried to hide a balloon in his suit."

Usopp and Luffy laughed. "How...How did that work?" Usopp asked between his laughter and gasps.

"It didn't. I figured out something was very off." Law chuckled again. "My best friend doesn't have a belly that big." The two laughed again. "I caught Penguin quickly hide a party blower under his hat."

They laughed once again. "Your crew is bad at that!" Usopp said after he calmed down. Law just shrugged.

"It was nice to know that they remembered, though," he commented. He felt a tug on his line. Luffy had already rebaited his hood and threw it back out. Law reeled his in and saw that he had a large salmon on his pole.

"Great job, Torao!" Luffy shouted, patting him on the back. The scent of the fish made his mouth water. Shaking his head, Law put it in the barrel behind them. They told him that it was for the fish.

They continued to fish for a while. It was nice. Out of the three of them, they had caught about ten to twenty fish in all. "Black leg-ya, we have fish for you," Law said as he entered the kitchen. He had the barrel in his arms.

"Great. How many are there?" Law set it down next to the table. Sanji came to look at them.

"Around twenty, I guess." His tail twitched behind him.

"Are you upset about something?" Law looked over to him.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would you think that?" Sanji pointed to his tail.

"Well, your tail keeps moving sporadically. What's going on?" Taking the time to look at his tail, Law noticed that Sanji was right. His tail was wiggling vigorously behind him.

"I have no idea." He looked back to the barrel of fish. "So, what are you going to make with the salmon?"

"I'll see what I can. I might experiment tonight." Law nodded. "What are you going to do until dinner?"

"Don't know. Might go find something to do." Sanji told him 'good luck' before he left the room. Law was immediately met with Luffy waiting outside the kitchen. "Straw Hat-ya, is there something I can help you with?"

"When is your birthday? You mentioned your crew celebrating it earlier. When is it?" Law looked closely at him. His tail was wagging behind him and his ears were up. Luffy had the ears and tail of a husky. Made him look adorable.

"It's not a big deal," Law replied. He pushed past the man to go to the library. "It's just another day. Nothing special about it." When he walked into the main room, Law was grabbed up and hoisted over Luffy's shoulder. Just like on Dressrosa. "Straw Hat-ya! What are you doing?!"

The man said nothing as he toted him to the library. _At least he's taking me where I want to go. But I'm not sure if he's happy with me right now. _In the room, Luffy shut the door behind them before tossing Law onto the right couch.

"What the hell, Straw Hat-ya?!" Law shouted at him. He looked up. Law froze. Luffy was so angry that tears were flowing down his face in streams. "S-St-Straw Hat-ya..."

"How could you say that?!" Luffy screamed at him. It made Law flinch back from him. He sounded so upset and angry at the same time.

"S-Say what?" He sat up on the couch.

"Birthdays are the most important days in your life! How could you say that they're just another day?! Do you not care that you were born?!"

Law was speechless. He didn't know how to react to him shouting. Of course, the man had shouted at him before. But not this angry nor this upset about something so trivial to him. His silence seemed to upset the other even more.

"I care about you! Does that not count to you?! Your friends care about you! How could you say that about your birthday?!" Luffy stomped his foot in Law could guess was frustration and fury. Tears were still pouring down his cheeks. "That's not fair! You're so selfish!" With that, Luffy stormed from the room. He stopped in the doorway before leaving. "I love you! Does that not mean anything to you?!" And just like that, Luffy was gone.

He was still shocked at the rant that Luffy just did. Everything he said started to sink in. _I...I hurt him pretty bad, didn't I? _Law sighed as he relaxed his posture. He had frozen up when Luffy started shouting at him. Law put his head in his hands. _Shit. I didn't know that he took birthdays that seriously. _Then, it hit him on the last thing Luffy said before he left. Law's head shot up and looked to the door. _Did he say he...l-loves me?_

Knowing that Luffy was still upset with him, Law decided to stay in the library. His ears were flat against his head while his tail stayed wrapped around his left leg. He felt bad for what he told him. _I shouldn't have said that to him. Straw Hat-ya is very sensitive about stuff like that. I should've known._

When dinner was ready, Law still didn't leave the room. He knew that it would upset the others, but he had some thinking to do. Sanji brought him his plate of dinner. "Did something happen between you and Luffy?" the cook asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated," Law replied. He sighed before turning to him. "Is Straw Hat-ya okay?"

"He's moody right now." Sanji sighed as he sat next to him. He placed the tray in front of Law. "You two had a disagreement, didn't you?" Law began to eat. There was a cup of wine on the tray that Sanji brought up.

"You could say that. I guess that I don't know him well enough to know what sets him off." He continued to eat. "I said something that wasn't that major." Law stopped eating to tell him. "I guess it's important to him."

"What happened? What did you tell him?" Sanji was smoking a cigarette again.

"I told him that my birthday isn't all that special. It's just another day to me." That made the other man turn to him. "What?"

"Law, birthdays are special to him. They are the days that his best friends were born." Sanji blew some smoke out. "He celebrates our birthdays when they come around. Even if we don't want him to."

Law sighed. "I should've guessed that. He's just like that." Finishing his food, Law downed the wine in one go. He placed the glass back on the tray. "Can I get some more alcohol?"

"Sure. Want some more wine?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Sanji looked surprised.

"Yeah. What are you looking for?"

"Johnnie Walker," Law stated. He leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll bring you some." He grabbed the cook's arm before he could even get up off the couch to leave the room. "What?"

"Bring the whole bottle. Please? I'll get you guys a new bottle." Sanji looked sorry for him.

"You got it. I'll be back in a bit with the bottle and a glass for you." The cook stood up and grabbed the tray to take with him. Law thanked him as he looked out the window. It was nice. He enjoyed their ship. But he was thankful for his submarine.

Soon enough, Sanji came back with the bottle and a glass. "Thank you again, Black leg-ya," he said once again.

"Go easy. Don't hurt yourself, okay?" Law agreed as the man walked out of the room. He immediately poured up his first glass. Law downed it in one go. It burned as it ran down his throat. The feeling made him feel great.

After a while, Law was so out of it. His small buzz quickly turned to being flat out drunk. He was sitting at the desk, staring at a piece of blank, white paper. For some reason, Law decided to get it out and do...something.

He twirled the pencil in his hand. Slowly, he started to draw a map. It was a map that he knew so well and that nobody else knew. It was difficult to go to the island or even draw a map of it if you had never been there before.

About ten minutes later, Law looked at the map he drew. He smiled in happiness. "I...*hic*...redrew i...*hic*...it..."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. "Torao, are you still in here?" Luffy's voice made his happy aura disappear. Sadness replaced his happiness. He didn't even turn to him. "What have you been doing in here?" He heard Luffy pick up the empty whisky bottle.

Law didn't say anything. He got up from the chair but swayed on his feet. There was silence for a while. "S-Straw...*hic*...Hat-ya. What...*hic*...What are you doing...*hic*...here?" He made sure not to show his face to the other. It felt like he was going to cry if he did.

"I was worried about you. You haven't come out of here for hours. Sanji said he was worried about you when you wanted some whisky." Law moved away when Luffy came closer. He didn't have to see him because he could hear him. "Are you avoiding me?"

"N...*hic*...No..." He kept swaying on his feet. Law felt lightheaded and didn't know how to feel about his sudden movement.

"Torao, are you drunk?" Law hiccupped again. He was getting used to it.

"M-May...*hic*...Maybe," he answered. His tail was swaying in time with his body. Law took a step forward and fell onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Luffy was at his side in an instant. "You need to get to bed." Law pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...*hic*...fine. I can get there...*hic*...there mys-self." Law got up and pushed Luffy to the side. In his mind, he was still sorry for what he had said to Luffy. He didn't want to say something else to upset him.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Luffy sounded upset again. _Greeaat. I upset him once again. Way to go, Law. Just keep digging yourself in that hole._

"Because..." He thought about it. "Because I don't...*hic*...want to hurt you any...*hic*...anymore." He spewed the truth by accident. After a minute, he realized what he had said. There was a long silence that followed.

Before Luffy could say anything, Law stumbled to the door and left the room. He was having difficulties getting to his room. Law had to use the walls to move around. "Torao, where are you heading?" Luffy, suddenly, showed up next to him.

"M-My...*hic*...room," he answered. Law was still using the wall. "You said...*hic*...told me to go...*hic*...go to bed."

What felt like hours, Law finally made it to his room. Luffy followed him inside. His tail wasn't wagging at all. It was still behind his back, unmoving. "Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you about that."

Taking this time, Law, finally, turned to the kid. His ears were down and made him look like a scolded dog. Law already knew that his ears were down, mostly due to his drunken state. Luffy was looking to the side.

Lifting his hand, Law placed it on his head. Finally, after several hours, Law managed a smile like the one he had that morning. "N-No. I...*hic*...I'm sorry. I didn't th...*hic*...think about your f-feelings." He moved away from Luffy toward the bed. "I don't pay...*hic*...attention to the pe-people around...*hic*...me."

Sitting down, he struggled to get his boots off. When they were off, Law threw them across the room. He grumbled under his breath about them. Suddenly, there were arms draped over his shoulders and a body pressed into his back.

"S-Straw Hat-ya?" Law was confused. His brain was too fuzzy to understand what the other man was doing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He felt something wet the back of his shirt. "Please, don't hate me."

"I...I don't...*hic*...hate you." Law started to fall asleep even as he was still sitting up.

"Do you love me? I love you," the second part was whispered. Law was still able to hear him.

"Y-Yeah. I...*hic*...l-love you," Law replied. His eyes closed and he leaned to the side. "'m tired." Luffy helped him lay down before curling up next to him. "Night, Straw Hat-ya." The other wished him goodnight as well. "Oh yeah. My birthday is October 6th," he said out of nowhere right before he fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update. Nice to know that you all are enjoying it. Have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**


	7. 27th Birthday and Unexpected Moment

**27th Birthday and Unexpected Moment**

When Law got up, he had a terrible headache. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed about the morning. The other thing was that Luffy wasn't in the bed with him like always. It was strange because the younger man was normally still passed out when Law woke up.

Rolling out of the bed, Law made his way out of the room. He could hear everyone moving around on the deck of the ship. His head hurt and he was confused as to why they would be moving around so much so early in the morning.

Suddenly, Chopper stopped in front of him. He was carrying a closed, unmarked box. "Tony-ya," Law said his name lowly, so it didn't hurt his head.

The reindeer jumped a little like Law had scared him. "L-Law..." He looked down at the box. "Um...Do...Do you need something?" Chopper moved the box to behind his back. Now, he was acting very strange. Law's ears were down from the pain and now confusion.

"Yeah. I need some headache medicine. Do you have any?" He rubbed at his head. It hurt like a bitch. He wanted to get some medicine in him soon so that the pain would start subsiding.

"It's...It's in my room." Chopper looked down to the box back up to him twice. "C-Can you...um...wait here for a second? I'll take you there when I get back."

"Uh...Sure." Quickly, the young man rushed from the area to the deck. Now, he was suspicious about his actions. His head hurt too much to try to reason with what was going on. "I shouldn't have drank as much as I had last night," he said under his breath.

Leaning against the wall, Law waited for Chopper to come back. A few minutes passed before the blue-nosed reindeer returned. He was huffing and puffing because of running. Law was still wondering what was going on.

"C-Come with me." Chopper grabbed his hand and started to lead Law to the infirmary. He allowed him to do so because his head hurt too much to do anything about it.

In the infirmary, Chopper handed him an orange pill. Law knew what it was. It was Flexeril. A drug known to relieve headaches. After he took it, Law's thoughts went to the other's jitteriness.

"Tony-ya." The man turned to him. "What's going on? Why is everyone running around on the deck?"

"What do you mean?" Law realized he was playing dumb. Nothing he's new to. His crew did it every so often when they didn't want Law to know something and many of his patients did it because they were either afraid of him or just stubborn.

"Please, don't lie to me. I know that you all are doing something. I can still hear them bustling around on the deck. What are you all doing this early in the morning?" Chopper began to sweat. Law could see it sliding down his fur as he stood there.

"Um..." He started to sweat even more. Law thought it was strange for the man to be so nervous around him. "I...I can't...I can't tell you," he confessed after a minute.

"Why? Is there a specific reason?" Chopper nodded. "Can you tell me why you can't tell me what you all are doing?" Chopper shook his head. That upset Law. "Am I intentionally being left out of this?"

"N-Not really. It's just...I can't tell you anything. I promised the crew that I wouldn't." Law nodded. He knew that Luffy's crew was keen on keeping their promises to each other.

"Sorry for pressuring you." Law stood up from the bed. He straightened his clothes out. "See you later, Tony-ya." With that, he began to walk out the door.

"Wait, Law. Where are you heading?" Chopper caught up with him.

"I'm going to the deck to get some fresh air. I think it will help my headache." Suddenly, Chopper ran to get in front of him and stopped, arms were put out to be like a blockade.

"I...I can't let you go to the deck." Law stopped right in front of him. This made him very suspicious about it. Chopper looked nervous about having to stop him.

"Why can't I go to the deck?" His tail was flicking behind him with aggravation. The man was getting on his nerves.

"I just...I can't allow you to go to the deck at this time," Chopper reiterated. Law was not happy with that. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Walking forward, he pushed past Chopper, not saying a word. Before he could get even a few feet past him, Law was grabbed up from behind. It surprised him. Snapping his head to look behind himself, Law was met with Chopper. The man was in one of his other forms. His arms were around his chest like a cage.

"I'm really sorry, Law. But I can't let you go on the deck," he apologized. "I promised the other that I would keep you away from there until they are done." Before Law could register what was happening. Chopper began to tote him to a different place.

"Where are you taking me?" Law asked. He, at least, wanted to know where he was being taken since he wasn't getting any more information out of him.

"I'm taking you to the library. It's the best place I can think of." Law didn't say anything as he was carried there. Chopper was still holding him around the chest. He was, also, dangling about two feet off the ground from how he was being held.

After a bit, they entered the library. Chopper, gently, set him down on the couch. "I appreciate that you didn't throw me down," Law commented as he turned around to look at the other.

The man looked over to the desk. "Has Nami been drawing maps again?" he asked, moving over to it. "I haven't seen her come in here for a bit." Law raised an eyebrow. Chopper picked up a piece of paper that was on the desk. "This doesn't look like something she drew. It's more precise and...cleaner."

Getting up, Law moved to see what he was looking at. His eyes widened at seeing the map. _When did I do that? Was it...last night? I don't really remember. _Law took the page from him. "No. I drew this," he admitted.

"It doesn't look like any island we have ever visited. What island is it of?"

Sitting back down, Law looked it over. It was so precise and detailed that it shocked him. "Give me a moment." He set it to the side before going around the room, searching the shelves. "I saw a book in here about it."

"About what? What are you talking about?" Chopper changed back to his regular form and watched him move around the room.

"It's an island I lived on when I was little. I drew it from memory." Finally, he found the book. "Found it." Pulling the book from the shelf, he brought it over to the map. Law flipped through the pages before landing on a map of the island. "Look. This is the island."

Chopper came over and looked at the page. Law held up his map to show him. "They look identical. How did you remember this map so well?"

"Like I said, I used to live on this island. I live in the country." He pointed to the name written above the island he drew that read Flevance. "This is the country that I'm from." He closed the book. The name was on the front of the book. "This book is all about the country."

"Fascinating. You're from a famous country." Law lowered his head.

"It's famous for bad reasons. Also, it no longer exists." He moved to put the book back up. "It doesn't matter anymore. It hasn't existed for sixteen years." Law replaced the book.

A knock sounded on the door. "Chopper, is Law in there with you?" Nami asked through the closed door.

"Yes. Are you guys ready?" Law gave him a confused look. The door opened to show the woman. She looked excited.

"Yep. We're all set." She seemed to notice the map next to him. "What's that?" She hastily made her way over to it. Picking it up, she held it to the light. "This is amazing. I have never seen such a clean map before."

"Thank you, I guess," Law answered. Nami looked at him with wide eyes.

"You drew this? When?"

"Yeah. I drew it. I guess I did it when I was drunk last night." He shrugged. "Just something to do, I guess."

"Where is this island?"

"It's in the North Blue. It doesn't matter as it is." He walked up to her. Grabbing the paper, he went to rip it. Nami stopped him by snatching it out of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I want to keep it. It looks amazing. How did you learn to draw so beautifully?"

"Don't remember." He sighed. "I guess that you can keep it. But I need to inform you about something." He moved to look over her shoulder. Law pointed to the whole map. "This country no longer exists. You won't find anything on the island if you decided to visit it."

"Why? What happened to it?" Law moved back before saying anything.

"It was destroyed by the neighboring countries." Nami looked worried along with Chopper. "Don't worry. It happened many years ago. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Nami placed it back on the desk. "Well, we need to head out. The others are waiting for us." She nodded to Chopper. He grew until he was in his half-human form.

"Sorry about this, Law." Before he could say anything, the man covered his eyes with a strap of cloth that seemed to magickally appear in his hands. He found out that it was a silk strap.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, reaching up to remove the cloth. His hands were grabby by smooth, delicate ones before he could even touch it.

"Please, don't. You can take it off once we get there," Nami replied. She continued to hold his hands as she guided him through the place. He didn't know how to feel about not seeing what was in front of him.

"We're almost there," Chopper commented. He was behind Law. The order went Nami, Law, then Chopper. It was to keep him from peeking and running away. Law still didn't understand what was going on around him.

Soon, the sun of the day hit his face. He could feel it. It was warm and soothing. Law breathed in. The air was salty and smelled of the ocean. There was hushed voices. He knew that they belong to the rest of the crew. Law wondered why they were trying to be quiet.

Nami brought him to what he guessed was the middle of the deck. She let his hands go and turned him around. "Ready, Law?"

"I have no idea what to be ready for," he responded. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she moved him a little to the left.

"Alright. Stay right there. Don't look until I say, alright?" Law sighed but agreed, nevertheless. He heard her footsteps as she walked away from him along with Chopper. There was some shuffling before it went quiet for a minute or so. "Alright. You can take it off."

Reaching up, Law raised the fabric up to his forehead. Opening his eyes, he wasn't ready for what happened. "Happy Birthday, Law/Torao/Torao-kun/Torao-san!" all nine crew members shouted at him. Luffy ran up to him and hugged him.

It stunned him. He didn't know what to do nor say. "Happy 27th Birthday, Torao!" Luffy congratulated him as he rubbed his face into his chest. His tail was wagging fiercely behind him. Law knew that he was extremely happy.

Looking around, Law saw that there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' on it in rainbow colours, balloons were set up around the place, there was confetti around on the grass, Sanji had a tray table behind him, and all nine were smiling at him with happiness and excitement.

"How...How did you know that today is my...birthday?" he finally asked. It took him a minute for any words to come out of his mouth.

Luffy gave him a confused look. "You don't remember telling me last night?"

"No. Actually, I don't remember much of last night." Now, he felt bad. "Sorry."

Luffy didn't seem upset but it and just smiled. "Anyway, you told me and today is October 6th. Happy Birthday!" He hugged him again. Law, cautiously, wrapped his arms around him. After a few second, all of them gathered and hugged him.

"So, this was what I couldn't come out for?" Law motioned to the display after they released him.

"Yep. It was a SUPER big project," Franky answered. He was smiling like he was proud of it.

"How about some cake?" Sanji offered. Law raised an eyebrow. Taking a drag from his cigarette, the cook removed the top from the tray. Law gasped. He was surprised at was he saw. "So, how is it? Do you like it?"

"It's...It's amazing." The cake was a mixture of the submarine and the Thousand Sunny. Both crews were on both sides. All twenty members of his crew were accounted for and all nine of Luffy's crew members. They were detailed and looked happy. "What are the figures made out of?"

"Cake. I shaped them then went over them with icing." Sanji puffed his chest out and looked proud of himself. "I think it looks perfect."

"You did a great job, Sanji," Chopper praised. Law nodded. He had never seen anything like it. On the sides of the ships were the words 'Happy 27th Birthday Law'. It made him feel loved by the cew.

"I really appreciate this."

"You are okay with cake, right?" Law gave Usopp a funny look.

"Um...Yes. I just don't like bread. Cake and bread aren't the same thing."

"He's right." Sanji piped up. "Bread and cake are made very differently from each other. Also, there's different ingredients and stuffed in the two." Law nodded. He knew how to make both of them.

"Can we have some now?" Luffy asked. He was leaning over Law's left shoulder. The other was dangling off Law's back. He wasn't bothered by it all that much.

"Yeah. Everyone gets a slice." So, that started the party. Law got a piece of the cake along with the others. He also got the Luffy character. Luffy got Law's character. They partied and had fun for the whole day. It made Law feel special to them.

Luffy came to sit down beside him. He was drinking a pint of alcohol. They had been partying since that morning. Now, it was late at night. The younger man looked near, if not already, drunk from how he was ginning like an idiot.

"Are ya havin' fun, Torao?" Luffy asked. His words slurred a bit as he spoke.

Law smiled. He took a sip of his alcohol. He was working on his third pint. "Yes. It seems that you are too." Luffy laughed. The feeling of the other's tail touching his made him shift a bit.

"I'm 'avin' a great t-time." He took another swig of his drink. Law chuckled at Luffy's speech. It was funny to hear him be so far gone. The rest of the crew was still celebrating, cheering, and dancing.

The feeling of his tail curling around something made him look back. He was sort of shocked. His tail had wrapped around Luffy's. The man didn't seem to notice, either. He took another sip of his drink. He had danced with each and every member of the crew. Zoro didn't seem like he enjoyed doing it but said nothing during it. Luffy had been a real problem. He jostled him around and almost flung him across the deck a few times. The rest were a lot more tame for him.

A weight on his shoulder made him look away from the other and down. Luffy was pressing his face into his shoulder. "You smell sweet. Like honey and icing." He gave the younger man a questioning look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said before drinking more of his drink. Luffy's mug was completely empty. The other sniffed closer to his neck.

Then, a smell hit his nose. Law's eye widened and he snapped his head up to look at Robin. She was, once again, burning another one of those incense. He couldn't believe his luck. _What the hell is she doing?! Why does she have to burn them right now?!_

Law moved to stand. "Torao, where ya goin'?" Luffy whined. His tail uncoiled from around Luffy's. The man started to follow him to his room. The scent was strong and messing with his mind. It was clouding with the scent of catnip.

"Don't follow me, Straw Hat-ya," Law warned as he went inside. The sound of stumbling footsteps behind him alerted him that Luffy didn't listen to him. "Go awa, Straw Hat-ya."

"Where're ya goin'? Why can't I go?" Luffy sounded upset. The problem between his legs was getting bigger the more he breathed in. The scent of catnip was following him. Luffy followed him all the way into his room. "Talk to meee, Torao."

"Please, just...leave me alone for a bit," Law begged. He kept his back to the other.

"Your tail's goin' crazy," Luffy commented. Law felt him grab onto it. His legs almost gave out underneath him.

"S-Straw H-Hat-ya...please...l-let go of my...t-tail," he pleaded. Something was up about him touching it. Law walked forward to get away from the other.

"What's goin' on with you?" Law's breath was getting faster and shallower. Luffy didn't seem to notice because of his drunken state.

Law fell onto the bed after the other messed with his tail a bit more. "Pl-Please...haah...let it g-go...haah..." Luffy followed him onto the bed.

The younger male draped himself over Law's back. His nose was pressed into the back of his neck. "Torao, you smell really good right now." The man's words didn't slur that time. It worried Law, though. He could feel the problem in the other's pants on his leg.

"S-Straw Hat-ya...get...get off me." His strength was ebbing away. He didn't understand what was going on. _She said I might go into heat. She never said anything about anyone else with the ears. This doesn't look good for me. Not at all._

Luffy grinded his hips onto Law's leg. That almost made him moan aloud. He bit his lip to keep it in. "T-Torao...haah...I...I can't con-control my...ah...hips." That freaked him out. Law was pressed into the bed. His erection was rubbing against his underwear and pants.

Reaching out his hands, Law grabbed onto the bed sheets. His tail wrapped around Luffy's right leg. Moving from biting his lip, Law bit into the pillow underneath him. He didn't know what else to do.

When Luffy pushed down onto his leg, it pushed him down and made his dick rub against the bed and his underwear. Luffy moaned, groaned, and grunted into his ear. His cat ears were down because of what was happening.

The sweet scent of the bed, the scent of the catnip, and Luffy humping his leg was getting him off. The bed sheets smelled the same as the first time he was affected by the catnip. Moaning into the piece of the pillow in his mouth, Law was getting closer and closer to his climax.

From the sound of it, Luffy was getting close too. "Ah..." Luffy wasn't moving in a rhythm. It was in a chaotic manner. "T-Torao..." he moaned his name into his ear. It made Law's already red face even darker and hotter.

His erection was straining against his pants. He didn't have the courage to reach down and do anything to help himself. Luffy had his hands fisted into the sheets near his head. He continued to moan into his ear. It was rubbing Law in all the right ways. He didn't have time to reprimand himself for those thoughts.

After a bit, Law couldn't take it anymore. "L-L-Luffy!" he released the pillow to moan the name aloud. It was the very first time he had said the other man's real name since they met. He didn't know why he said it. He came in his pants a second after saying the name.

With a few more humps to his leg, Law felt Luffy violently shudder. He moaned Law's real name into his ear instead of the nickname. Both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. Law's mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened between them.

The sound of Luffy snoring let him know that he had fallen asleep. Sighing, Law pushed the other over before getting up. Not to his surprised, the teen was passed out, dreaming away. Getting up on shaky legs, Law felt his cum in his pants. He cringed at the feeling.

Quickly, he changed his pants and underwear. Looking back over to Luffy, Law made a decision. He left the room. After a bit of wandering he found the guys' quarters. Opening the door, he was interested in the room. _It fits them. It's great._

Remembering why he was there, Law went on a search for Luffy's clothes. In one of the lockers, he found Luffy's pants with his underwear. He chose a pair of brown shorts and blue underwear. Law folded them up before placing them on his arm.

When he went to leave the room, Usopp met him in the doorway. "Hey, Law. Whatcha doing?" He looked down to his arms. "Those are Luffy's clothes. What happened?"

"He spilt some beer on himself," Law, easily, lied. "He fell asleep and spilt some on his pants." Usopp laughed.

"I would've loved to see that!" the man exclaimed in his laughter. "Would've been a great thing to tease him about." Usopp smiled to him. "I hope you had a great birthday."

"One of the best," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to bed when I get back to my room. Tell the others I said goodnight."

"Will do. Have a good night." Law waved at him as he walked off.

Getting back to his room, Law proceeded to clean Luffy and change his underwear and pants. It was the least he could do for him. He didn't blame Luffy for the situation he had with him. Law blamed the alcohol, the ears, and the catnip.

Once the other was cleaned and redressed, Law moved him to one side of the bed while he sat on the other. He wasn't sleepy nor did he want to go to bed at the moment. He was thinking about what was going to happen when Luffy got up. _Should I tell him about it? Or should I just not say anything and pretend it didn't happen? I don't even know if he will remember it. This is a hard decision to make. _He breathed in. _Thank God the scent is faint and not bothering me anymore._

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know if you are. Have a fantabulous day. Tatty-bye!**


	8. Heat, Part 1

**Heat, Part 1**

A burning sensation awoke Law from his deep slumber. He didn't even remember going to sleep the night before. Groaning, he sat up. The heat was almost unbearable. Taking the ends of his shirt, he ripped it off. Sweat glistened on his body already.

"F-Fuck..." he grumbled. Looking down, Luffy was still passed smooth out on the bed next to him. A sudden surge of the heat made him start to pant. Getting out of the bed, Law fell on the ground because of what was happening to his body. "What...haah...What the hell is...ah...going on?"

Getting back to his feet, Law stumbled to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Entering, he shut and locked the door behind him. The heat was still so intense. _What the hell is going on with me? Why is it so hot? What's going on?_

Turning on the shower, Law only cut the cold water on. After a second, his pants felt a little too tight. He quickly took them off before doing the same with his underwear. The heat was still almost too much for him. His legs were wobbling dangerously.

Entering the shower, he hissed at the feeling of the freezing water hitting his scorching body. But it did nothing to help with the searing sensation that engulfed his entire body. Finally, his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the ground.

After a minute, he noticed something important about his body. "Wh-Wha?" Deciding to check his body over, Law looked down to his dick. His eyes widened at what he saw. "H-Huh?" Law's dick was erect. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his body. It almost started to hurt.

Reaching down, he had an idea. _M-Maybe if it...cum...this heat will go away. It...It could work. _Slowly, he wrapped both hands around it. The water didn't bother him at all anymore. Taking a deep breath, Law started to jerk himself off.

It felt great. The pressure was dimming down but not enough to be considered anything close to normal. He continued to masturbate but it wasn't working right. "What...What's going...ah...on?" Law couldn't figure out why he wasn't getting close. It normally worked but it wasn't enough at this moment.

Instinct started to take over. He didn't know why, but he moved one hand down to his entrance. Slowly, he inserted a finger inside. A loud moan left his lips. It felt so much better than just jerking off. He was, also, surprised at how easily it went it. Law pumped his cock with one hand and fingered himself with the other at the same time. It felt amazing.

Suddenly, he brushed his prostate. That made him gasp and a shiver of delight run through his body. Aiming his finger he proceeded to rub against it. After a bit, he inserted another, and then another. The feelings were getting him closer and closer to his climax. His tail wrapped itself around his right leg, and his ears were flat against his head.

After about ten minutes of fingering himself and masturbating, Law came. He bit his lip to keep in the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat. A minute later, he pulled three fingers out of himself as he tried to regain his breath. Then, the heat was back almost immediately. He groaned. "Why...Why won't...haah...it go...haaah...go away?"

After two more rounds of doing the same thing again, he still wasn't able to get the heat to go away nor get the pressure to dim down. It was frustrating him. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

A knock sounded on his door. "Torao, are you okay in there?" Luffy's voice almost made him freak out even more than he already was.

"Y-Yeah. I'm..." He was cut off by a serge of heat. Law bit his lip to keep in the whine he almost voiced. "I'm f-fine." He hoped that the other wouldn't come in the room. He didn't know how Luffy would react to what was happening to him.

"You don't sound okay. Should I go get Chopper?" That's when a lightbulb lit up in his head. _That's right! I completely forgot! Tony-ya is an animal! Maybe he knows what's happening to me!_

"Y-Yes...please." He heard the other walk off. At that moment, another serge of the blistering heat decided to hit him. It made him fall onto his side and convulse on the floor of the shower. His erection was still there but there wasn't anything he could think of to do about it anymore.

When it was over, he struggled to sit back up and closed the curtain. If the reindeer was going to come in there, he didn't want him to see how affected he was at the moment. About five minutes after Luffy left, he came back with the younger doctor.

"Law, can you unlock the door for me?"

"N-No. I...haah...I don't have the e-energy to." There was a discussion between the two before footsteps went away from the door.

"Luffy's going to get me the key. Is there something wrong with you? What's going on?"

"I...I don't re-really know." The water still wasn't helping his condition.

"Luffy's back. I'm going to come in. Is there something you won't be comfortable with?" He smiled before he cringed at the heat that seared his body.

"Don't...haah...Don't let anyone...ah...else inside," he was able to get out. It took him a lot of energy to keep from groaning and whining about his situation.

"Alright. I'm coming in. It's just me, okay?" The sound of the lock clicking and the door creaking open let him know that the other was coming inside. A second later, the door was shut and re-locked. He was thankful for the younger man. "L-Law..." Chopper sounded concerned and very nervous.

"Y-Yes?" He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his throat. The heat was almost too much. His vision was starting to blur at the edges.

"This...This isn't good. At all." That scared him. Opening the curtain a little, Law got a good look at Chopper. His eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets and he looked like he was having a small panic attack.

"What's...What's wrong with me?" Tears of frustration, despair, and pain ran down his cheeks and mixed with the freezing water. He couldn't help but cry because he was a doctor and couldn't even figure out what the fuck was happening to him. It embarrassed and humiliated him.

"L-Law..." Chopper looked like he didn't want to tell him what was going on. He moved a hoof to put it over his nose after a minute. "You're...You're in heat." Law was shocked to hear that. _Wha...What?!_

"Can...Can you help me?" Law begged. He wanted the heat to go away. It felt like it was destroying his body from the inside out. "It feels...like I'm in...haah...hell." Another wave of heat hit him, and he groaned loudly. He fell over and curled up on the floor of the shower.

"I...I don't...I don't think I have anything for it." Chopper looked very apologetic. "There's two routes you can take, though. You can wait it out. Or you can find an Alpha that will..." Law watched the reindeer blush before looking away from him. "An Alpha that can...mate with you."

That wasn't something he wanted to hear. Ever. That was the last thing he wanted to know about what was happening to his body. Now, tears of realization and misery ran down his face. He didn't want to have to choose one of those things.

Chopper started to freak out at his reaction. "I...I can...I can look for something! Just..." He looked ready to cry himself. "Just wait here. I'll...I'll go get something ready for you."

"Th-Thank you...Tony-ya..." he replied. He shivered as the other left the room. Law gained enough energy to reach up and turn the water off.

"Chopper, what's wrong with Torao?" Luffy asked. He could hear them talk through the door.

"He's..." Law hoped that he wouldn't tell him what's going on. "He's in heat. I'm going to get some medicine ready for him." He hoped that the younger Captain wouldn't ask about what it was.

"What's that? Is he going to be okay?"

"Heat is like a...sickness. When I get the medicine ready and he takes it, he should be fine. I'm going to have to make enough for a week. That's how long he's going to be sick."

"Can I go talk to him?" Law paled at the question. He couldn't believe what the other wanted to do. Luffy coming into the room and seeing what was happening to him was the last thing he wanted at that time.

"No. I would advise you to leave him alone until I get back." The reindeer went quiet for a second. "I don't think you will be able to handle how he is right now. Even I almost couldn't handle being in there with him." To know the truth hurt him a little, but he understood where Chopper was coming from.

The sound of clicking disappeared. He heard movement outside the room, but it stopped a few seconds later. "Torao?" He could hear the worry and sadness in the other's voice.

"H-Huh?" he asked loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Are you okay?" The other's concern made him feel good, but he didn't have the energy to manage a smile.

"I...ah...I don't...ngh...know," Law answered. His body was still way too hot for his liking. It felt like someone was trying to roast him alive from the inside out.

Gathering enough energy to crawl out of the shower, Law got to the towel rack and pulled one down. He proceeded to wrap it around him before laying down on the cool, comforting tiled floor.

"Chopper said that you're sick. How did that happen? When did you get sick?" He wanted to laugh at Luffy's innocence. It was amusing but made him want to smack the younger Captain at the same time.

"Don't..." A shiver interrupted his sentence. "Don't worry about...it." All he could do was wait for the young doctor to come back with the medicine. "I'm...haah...I'm going to be...mmnn...fine," he tried to reassure the other.

He could hear the concern and despair in the other's voice when he spoke. "What can I do to help you? I feel useless just sitting here and doing nothing." Law understood where he was coming from. It was almost just like when they fought Doflamingo. Law felt useless when Luffy disappeared, so he went to find him and help him out.

"Just...do what T-Tony-ya t...ah...told you to." Law was praying that Chopper would hurry up with the medicine. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like that. Suddenly, his vision started to fade at the edges. "S-Straw H-Hat-ya..."

"Yes? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Luffy sounded frantic. It made Law feel sorry for him.

"T-Tell Tony-ya...ngh...that I'm...about to pass...pass out." He knew it from the second it started happening. The heat was too much for his body to handle. It was going to knock him out at some point. He knew it right from the start.

Law heard Luffy scramble to his feet. "I'll be right back, Torao! Try to hang in until I get back!" He couldn't answer him. Law's head fell to the ground and his vision faded. He hoped that Chopper would have the medicine ready by the time he got back up.

...

"Law? Law, can you hear me?" The sound of Nami's voice was comforting but waking him up. "Chopper, are you sure that it's working? I gave it to him but he's not responding."

"It should've worked by now. It's been ten minutes since you gave it to him, right?" Chopper's voice sounded a little muffled. Like it was coming from behind a closed door.

A hand rubbed across his cheek. "Yes, it's been about ten minutes. But I can't seem to wake him up. I've been trying since five minutes ago. Could something be wrong with him?"

Slowly, Law's eyes fluttered open. Nami's chin was the first thing he saw. She was looking toward some other part of the room. It was her hand that was on his face. It was like she was trying to soothe him but wake him up at the same time.

"N-Nami-y-ya?" The woman practically jumped at hearing his voice. Nami immediately looked down at him. Her eyes were wide but in a happy kind of way.

"Law! I thought something terrible happened to you!" She was on the verge of tears. It was almost like he had died on her then came back to life. "How are you feeling? I gave you that medicine Chopper made. Is it helping you at all?"

Groaning, Law sat up. He realized that his head had been in Nami's lap. He was thankful that his body was still wrapped up in the towel. He wasn't losing his dignity today. "Yes. The excruciating heat is gone. I feel much better." Nami smiled as she hugged him. It shocked him.

"We were so worried. Chopper said that something was wrong with you." Law didn't know what was happening. She let him go after a minute. "He was in his office for an hour or so. Chopper told us not to go into the room until he was done." He nodded. "When he finished the medicine, he asked one of us to come in here. I volunteered to come check on you."

"That's when you found me?"

"Yes. I didn't know what to do at first. You were convulsing on the ground. Chopper didn't want to come in here for some reason." Law already knew why the blue-nosed reindeer wouldn't come into the room again. He couldn't handle the scent that he was giving off. "He handed me the medicine. I was to give you a pill. It was kind of hard since you were asleep and all." Her face lit up as she turned her head away. "I had to give it to you...through mouth to mouth."

It was his turn to go red in the face. He, also, looked away from her. He didn't know how to react to that. "S-So, how long have I been out?" Law decided to change the subject.

"About an hour or so. Luffy ran into Chopper's room and told him that you passed out." Law remembered telling Luffy to tell Chopper that he was going to pass out. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better than earlier. Thank you for your concern." He looked down. "I want to get dressed." Nami's face lit up bright red at his statement.

"O-Oh yeah." She quickly got to her feet. "Chopper, Law is allowed to leave now, right?" she asked through the door.

"He should be. The medicine should be in his system. There shouldn't be any problems when he leaves the room." That made him feel way better because he had been worried because of what Chopper had told him before he passed out.

Opening the door, Law still had the large towel wrapped around his body. Luffy immediately enveloped him into a hug. "Torao! I was **SO** worried about you! Are you sure you're going to be okay?!" Luffy was rubbing his face into the part of the towel that was around his chest. Law couldn't really move because he was being held so tightly.

"Straw Hat-ya, can you, please, let me go? I would like to get dressed." The other let him go with a grin. It was like his worst fears were washed away as Law acted like his normal self.

"I'm going to tell the guys and Robin that Law's fine," Nami announced. She was still red in the face. Law knew that it was mainly because he was naked. He could tell by the way she was averting her eyes when he would look in her direction.

"Alright. I'm going to make sure I have enough of that medicine to last Torao for a week," Chopper answered. Law thanked him before the reindeer left the room, following after Nami.

Luffy went to the door before turning to smile at him. "When you're dressed, are you coming to join us for breakfast?'

Law smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll be there." Luffy's tail wagged viciously behind his back. He looked excited by his answer. With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving the room in favor of the kitchen with the others.

He sighed as he dropped the fluffy, white towel to the ground. _This is going to be one hell of a fucking week. God, give me the strength to get through this._

**I love that you all are enjoying the story. Please, continue to let me know what you think. Your reviews make my day. Have fantabulastical day. Tatty-bye!**


	9. Heat, Part 2

**Heat, Part 2**

During the week that followed his heat, Law was extremely nervous. Chopper had made him enough of the medicine to keep his head in check. Luffy stayed closer to him for some unknown reason. He had thoughts about Luffy being an Alpha, though.

"Do you think he might be one?" Law asked Chopper one day. The reindeer was giving him his dose of the medicine. He would take it twice a day to keep him from showing signs of his heat.

"I don't know. I'm an Alpha, though." That was the first time he heard the other say anything like that.

"How do you know?" Chopper looked up at him from checking his vitals.

"When you called me into the room with you a few days ago, I was hit by a sweet, overpowering scent as soon as I entered the room with you." Chopper removed the stethoscope from his arm as he put it around his neck. "That's how I knew you were in heat. I guess that you're an Omega."

Now, Law was very confused. "Can you explain that to me? I might be a doctor, but I'm not informed about the way animals work." Chopper nodded. He was thankful that the other was willing to answer him.

"Animals are split up into three groups. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas." The other sat next to him. It made Law feel a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything about it. "Alphas are like leaders. Take, for example, a wolf pack. You have an Alpha, the leader of the pack and the strongest." Law nodded. He understood that. "Well, the mate of the Alpha is called the Omega. She is the one that gives birth to the Alpha's pups and is second in command."

"So, it's like a King and a Queen, but in the sense of animals?" Law offered his way of thinking.

"Exactly. Betas are the rest of them. They aren't as strong as the Alpha nor are they the Omega." Now, he understood what he was talking about.

"So, you said that I'm an Omega. Can you explain what that means for me?"

"Well, I don't know how it works for you since you aren't an animal. But the Omega goes into heat once every month. If her Alpha is nearby, he will mate with her to keep the heat under control." Law looked down to Chopper. His face was red, and he wasn't looking at him. "If an Omega doesn't have an Alpha, another Alpha will try to mate with her. Sometimes, they do it without the Omega's consent."

His face visibly paled at that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other. "So, what is with the medicine? Why would I need to take it?"

"The medicine tried to keep it under control. With the medicine in your system, you will be able to go about your day without any problems. You won't give off a scent and you won't be vulnerable like you were the first day." Law looked away from Chopper. His face was hot.

"Can...Can we not talk about that day? I don't like to remember it."

"S-Sorry. I won't speak of it again." Law thanked him before there was shouting on the deck of the ship.

"What could be happening out there?" he muttered. Getting off the bed, Law walked out of Chopper's office to figure out what was happening on the deck.

Pushing the door open, Law was shocked at what he saw. _What the-? _"Get the hell off my ship!" Luffy shouted. Law just stared at the scene, not moving because he didn't know what to do.

"You're the one that tried to crash into mine!" Kid shouted at the younger male. They were glaring daggers at each other. Luffy was chest to chest with the other Captain. "If anything, you need to watch where you're fucking going!"

Nami looked over to Law. He looked to her and mouthed his question. Quickly, she rushed over to him. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "As you can see, we have a small...issue."

"I can see that. What is Eustass-ya doing here? What happened?"

She sighed before telling him what was happening. "I wasn't on the deck when this started. I was looking at something." She scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I trusted the guys to watch where we were going. Not something I should've put off on them, it seems." Law understood what she was talking about. "Well, next thing I knew, Usopp came running into the room and said we almost hit a ship."

"And you came rushing out?" Nami nodded.

"Of course. Come to find out, it was the Kid Pirates' ship we almost crashed into." She gestured to the two men that were at each others' throats and getting ready to fight each other. "This is what I came out to. I got here just a few minutes before you."

"I see." Taking a deep breath, Law decided to break up the two before they could damage anything around them. "Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?" he called for the younger Captain.

Luffy turned to glare at him. Seeming to realize who spoke to him, his face immediately turned to an excited expression before he bound over to him. "Torao, are you done taking your medicine?" The man's tail was wagging behind him. He was overly excited.

Placing a hand on his head, Law answered him as he ruffled his hair. "Yeah. I'm just fine. Don't worry too much about me." He turned his attention to Kid. "What are you doing here, Eustass-ya?"

The man was giving him an odd look. Like he was examining him from head to toe. "What the fuck happened to you two? Why do you have ears and a tail?" _Did he not notice Straw Hat-ya's when he first arrived?_

"That is none of your concern." Luffy attached himself to his arm like it was a lifeline. "Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Seeming to realize what he was there for, Kid started to glare at Luffy. "I was just passing through until this moron tried to hit my ship head on. He better be glad that Killer was able to steer our ship out of the way before it crashed into his."

"It wasn't my fault! We haven't seen a ship for hours. Your ship came out of nowhere," Luffy retorted. Law turned his attention back to Kid.

His tail flickered in irritation behind him. "What are you? A dog?" Kid asked as he looked at both of them.

"Do you not know your animals, Eustass-ya? Did you never learn them when you were younger?" Kid started to glare at him. "I have cat ears and a cat tail. Straw Hat-ya is the one with dog ears and a dog tail," he informed him. He reached up and scratched the left ear. "Quite frankly, they're very annoying."

Suddenly, Kid burst into laughter. Almost like he had been trying to hold it in since he noticed to the two other Captains had ears. "This is priceless! You both look ridiculous!"

An idea popped into his mind. Turning to Nami, he gave her a kind, innocent smile. "Nami-ya, do you have another pair?" She gave him a questioning look. He didn't stop smiling at her.

"Yes. Would you like to see them, Torao-kun?" Robin piped up. He nodded. The older woman rushed into the ship. They only waited a few minutes before she came back. A smile was on her face when she returned. "Pick the one you like."

There was another pair of cat ears, another of dog ears, bunny ears, and some other kind of animal. Picking up the bunny ears, he gave her the same smile. "Thank you so much, Nico-ya." Luffy gave him a questioning look. Looking back over to Kid, he continued to smile innocently. It was to mask his malicious thoughts.

Walking over to Kid, he held the ears in his hands. "What're you doing?" Kid asked. He had stopped laughing and took on a look of nervousness.

"Nothing that's going to hurt you. Now, stay still." Before anyone realized what was happening, Law reached up and placed the ears onto the man's head. Immediately, the pure white ears changed to crimson. The ears matched the same red as Kid's hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kid reached up to remove them. "What the-?!" His nervousness turned to full-blown panic. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" he shouted at Law. The man tried to pull them off. He only managed to hurt his head.

"Now, you can't make fun of us." His innocent smile never wavered. "Welcome to the suffering. You'll have them for two weeks." Law pointed behind him. "I wonder, is your tail red like your ears?"

Kid gave him a horrified expression. "What are you talking about?!Tail?!" Kaw nodded. Turning his head, Kid screamed. "The fuck?!"

The Captain spun around. Right above his pants was a fluffy, crimson tail. Putting a hand over his mouth, Law tried to keep in his laughter. After a minute of watching Kid panic, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Law burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell to the grassy deck of the Sunny. His sides started to hurt him so he grabbed them.

After a minute, he could hear the rest of the Straw Hats joining him. It was so worth it. Law was having such a great time because he thought that Kid's reaction was priceless. A few minutes later, he was able to regain his composure.

"What the fuck?! How do they come off?!" Kid asked as he continued to panic.

"They'll come off in two weeks. When the time is up, they'll fall off," Law replied, still chuckling from time to time. "You wanted to make fun of us. Now, you can suffer like us."

It seemed that Kid's anger ruled out his panic. Law swore that he saw his golden eyes start to turn blood-red. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared as he ran at Law.

Before he could attack him, a foot connected with Kid's side and sent the man across the ship. Suddenly, Luffy showed up right next to Law. "Hey! Leave Torao alone!" he growled out at him. Law looked at Luffy. The fur on his tail was standing on end. He knew that the younger male was pissed off.

Kid coughed as he stood back up, holding his side. "Fine. You're going to regret this, Trafalgar. You'll see. I'll make you pay for this," he threatened as he walked back toward his ship. Kid hopped back onto his ship. "Killer! Pull the anchor up! We're leaving!"

Law watched the ship leave from beside them. He wanted to see it leave out of sight. Luffy seemed to want the same thing. They followed it as it pulled away from them. When it was far away in the distance, Law turned back to Robin. He had a question for her.

"Nico-ya, why do you have another pair of dog ears and cat ears?" He had a feeling that there was something about it.

She lifted her head with an innocent, kind smile. "No particular reason. You don't need to worry about that too much." There was a hidden meaning behind her words. It made a shudder of fear run through his body. Law didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey, Torao. Whatcha wanna do?" Luffy came to stand next to him.

He continued to stare at Robin for a moment longer. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Law was up for anything. He had a few hours before he had to take another dose of his medicine.

"Let's go fishing again. Sanji said that we're low on fish again." He grinned up at Law. Law smiled down at him.

"That's fine." Luffy cheered as he went back inside to get some fishing equipment.

Law looked over to Robin again. She was whispering to Nami about something. He narrowed his eyes. _They're planning something. I just know it. _A devilish smile crossed his face. _Just you wait. Straw Hat-ya and I still haven't paid either of you back for torturing us. I bet you both have forgotten about that. _His mind was filled with ways to get back at them.

**I'm happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. I'm warms my heart to read how much you like it. Please, continue reading as much as you like. I will post when I can. I'm working and going to start college back soon. I hope you will give me some time between updates. Domo arigatogozaimashita. Subarashi hi o sugoshite kudasai, soshite, watashi wa anata zen'in o aishiteimasu. Tatty-bye!**


	10. Heat, Part 3 and Luffy's Concern

**Heat, Part 3 and Luffy's Concern**

Two days after the crew and Law's encounter with Kid, Law was getting more and more disgruntled. His heat was getting on his nerves each day he had to take his medicine for it. The good thing was that nobody but Chopper had been able to see him in such a vulnerable and humiliating position.

"Torao!" Law didn't have time to react before he was tackled from behind. He was pushed off the side of the railing he had been leaning against and fell straight to the ground. Law landed on the grassy deck with Luffy landing right on top of him. He groaned at the pain that evaded his sense from the impact of both the ground and Luffy.

"Luffy, why did you just tackle him to the ground?" Franky asked. Law didn't feel like getting up. He was trying to wait for the pain to subside before doing anything.

"I just wanted to surprise him. I didn't mean for us to fall off the top deck," Luffy explained. "Torao, are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" Hands were placed on his shoulders before lifting him up and turning him over. His hat was on the ground next to him. It fell off when he connected with the hard but soft ground.

"S-Straw Hat-ya." Law rubbed his chest as he sat up. "Don't ever do that again. That couldn't seriously hurt one or both of us."

Luffy lowered his head and his ears dropped, relaying that he was upset that Law had scolded him. "Sorry. I just thought it would be funny to surprise you."

Sighing, Law placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Luff's hat had gone around his neck from the fall. "it's fine, I guess. I'm not that hurt." The other's ears perked back up and he smiled at Law. He thought that he looked like a puppy that got praised for doing something good.

Then, Luffy started sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" Law gave him a funny look.

"What smell?" He sniffed the air to see if he could smell it. Law raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out what Luffy was smelling. "I don't smell anything. What does it smell like?"

Luffy continued to sniff the air even as he answered Law's question. "It smells...*sniff**sniff*...sweet. Like...really sweet." That made him nervous. Luffy moved closer to him. The other sniffed very close to his neck. Luffy pulled back with wide eyes. "It's you. Why do you smell so sweet? Did you get into Nami and Robin's perfumes?"

Law's face went beet red. "I..I don't know. I haven't messed with anything of the girls." He got to his feet a moment later. "What...What time is it?" After a second of standing, Law's legs started to wobble. Not a good sign for him. Not a good sign for him at all.

"It's almost time for the sun to go down," Usopp answered as he passed by. Luffy was staring at him like something wasn't quite right with him.

"Torao, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Law was almost to the point of hyperventilating. _Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! I missed my dosage! Tony-ya didn't remind me!_

"I...I gotta...I gotta go find Tony-ya." Before Luffy could get another word out, Law quickly made his way to the cabin door and inside. He didn't even bother with picking up his hat. Thus, started the hunt for the smaller doctor. He needed his medication.

Law could hear footsteps following behind him. Taking a chance to look back, his eyes widened. _No! Go the fuck away! Why is he following me?! _Luffy was following after him with about only three or four feet between him. Like he was trying to figure something out from a distance but not too far.

"What's going on, Torao?" the man asked. He looked confused and something else. Law couldn't quite figure out what the other thing was. It made him feel uncomfortable, though.

"I...I need my...medicine," was the only thing he could get out. His legs were shaking worse and he felt the heat trying to take over his body. "Do...Do you kn-know where T-Torao-y-ya is?" He hoped that Luffy had seen him at some point.

"He was in the infirmary the last time I saw him," Luffy replied. It looked like the younger male was trying to keep his control over something. It made him even more uncomfortable. Law nodded before continuing on. He was having to use the walls to walk. "Torao, can I ask you a question?"

"H-Huh?" Law was torn between trying to keep his heat under control for a bit longer and listening to what Luffy wanted to ask him.

"Why is that sweet smell keep getting stronger? It's making me dizzy and my body feels really weird." The man seemed genuinely confused about what was happening to him. Now, Law understood what was happening to the other. He remembered the conversation he had with Chopper a few days before. _F-Fuck. I was...I was right! Straw Hat-ya is an Alpha. Shit! This isn't good for me at all!_

"Go...Go back...out...outside," he ordered. Law still had his back to Luffy. He didn't have the courage to look at him at that point. There was a chance that Luffy might attack him if he turned around to acknowledge him.

"I want to help you and know what's going on. You're my friend. If you're sick, I want to help you get better." Law smiled at the genuine concern in his voice. He understood frustration with how things were at the moment.

"S-Straw H-Ha-Hat-ya..." Law chanced it and looked over his shoulder. Luffy had his eyebrows furrowed in irritation nd confusion. "You...You won't un-understand," he voiced. That was the truth. The other had matured quite a bit over two years but not enough to understand what was going on at that time. Chopper was another story. The little doctor was an animal normally, so he understood what happened with other animals.

Law saw anger cross the other's face. _Is he angry at me? _"Why won't you tell me anything?" _Yep. He's angry at me. _"Chopper won't even tell me what's happening to you. Even he said that I wouldn't understand." His expression got even more angry. "How do you know that I won't understand ? You haven't even tried to tell me what's going on. You won't know that I won't understand if you don't tell me what the fuck's happening to you!" He screamed the last part of his explanation.

Giving off a shaky sigh, Law made a decision that he might regret later. "H-How about...I t-tell you about...about i-it after I t-ta-take my med...medicine?" He was trying to compromise with the younger one. It was the best choice to make with Luffy. There were two things you can do with Luffy. One, try to compromise with him. Or two, let him keep bothering you until you finally spill it out of frustration and exhaustion.

"Do you promise you will tell me?" Sitting still wasn't helping him with his heat all that much. He could tell that the something he saw in Luffy's eyes was getting brighter. It was like a fire burning in there and it was being fed by some type of fuel.

"I...I pr-promise..." Luffy brightened up. His frown turned to a big smile as he got a little closer to him.

"Are you really sure you don't need any help?" he asked Law. He could tell that the younger man was trying to control himself. That was probably what he was actually trying to do. Law knew that his smell was getting worse. Luffy was twitching a little at this point.

"Y-Yes. Just...haah..." The heat was getting to be almost unbearable. Law started to limp forward again. "Just help me...haah...find T-Tony-y-y-ya..." Luffy agreed as he walked with him. The man stayed about two feet away from him, though.

"CHOPPER?! Where are you?!" Luffy's shout scared the shit out of Law. Enough to where he yelped before losing his balance and falling to the ground. "Torao, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," he answered. Slowly, he strolled to pull himself up using the wall. He was only able to make it into a sitting position.

"Did someone call..." Law raised his head to see Chopper at the end of the hallway. His black eyes were wide, and he looked terrified and worried all in one. Law understood what the look was all about. "Law?! What's going on?!"

Quickly, the short man rushed over to him. Before he could touch him, Law watched Chopper cover his nose with his shirt. "S-Sorry...T-Tony-y-ya..." he apologized. It was something he felt like he needed to say.

"You don't have to apologize." Chopper looked over to Luffy. "Luffy, how long has he been like this?" He seemed confused. _Probably about Straw Hat-ya's reaction to my heat._

"I don't know. About ten minutes. Maybe twenty." Law rolled his eyes.

"I f-forgot to come...come t-take my me...medic...medicine." Law felt guilty for giving the younger doctor a bigger problem.

"Stay...Stay right here." He looked back over to Luffy. "Can...Can you watch him for me?" Law could hear the nervousness and slight distrust in his voice when he asked Luffy that question. Also, there was something else in the tone of his voice. Something similar to jealously or something close to it.

"Yeah," Luffy immediately agreed to do it. "I've been with him since he's been like this." Law didn't know whether to be proud of him for not attacking him or worried that he might attack him if he's left alone with Luffy any longer than he's already been.

"Al-Alright. I'll be right back with his medicine." The blue-nosed reindeer rushed off. Law groaned at the feeling of the heat getting worse.

After a minute, he realized something. "Aw shit..." he breathed out. This was not a good moment for him. He was bent over with his head on the ground and in between his legs.

"Is there something wrong? Are you going to be okay, Torao?" Luffy sounded worried and protective over him at the same time.

Law stared in horror and embarrassment between his legs. _Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? Did I do something horrible in a past life to deserve this? Did I murder puppies? _In between his legs was a very large, very noticeable erection. He was a little glad that he was bent over. His body was hiding his major problem for everyone else.

"Y-Yeah. I'm..." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in a moan of frustration and want. "I'm going to be f-fine." Law hoped that Luffy would believe him and just not mess with him.

"Are you sure?" Law looked over to see that the younger Captain was a few steps closer than before. It sort of freaked him out. He was worried that Luffy would attack him or something.

"Y-Yes. Pl-Please, just...stay over th-there." He turned back to put his head back between his legs. There were two reasons for that. One being that he was trying not to show Luffy how vulnerable he actually was at the time. The second being that he was trying to hide his growing and straining erection from anyone who was or would come near him. He would die from embarrassment if anyone noticed the boner he was sporting.

"Alright. If you say so." Law prayed that Chopper would return soon. It got to the point where he started to rock back and forth, keeping his head between his legs, though. Tears were gathering in his eyes as the heat went up a few degrees.

Just before Law went to scream, rip his shirt off, and start crying, Chopper came bolting down the hall to him. Skidding to a stop in front of him, the man bent over with a cup of water in one hoof and a small plastic cup in the other. He didn't mess with him as he tried to regain his breath.

"H-Here...haah...Take your...haah...medicine," Chopper breathed out through pants. He held out the two cups to him. Law, shakily, sat up but kept his legs together, successfully hiding his problem. He took the two cups from him and threw back his head while taking the pill. After, he downed the entire cup of water.

After a minute, he set the cup on the floor. He went back into his bent over position. "How long does it take for Torao to go back to normal?" Luffy asked. He sounded interested in how the medicine worked.

Standing back up straight, Chopper answered him. "It takes about five to ten minutes to start working." Law looked up to see Chopper examining Luffy. "Luffy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you smell that very sweet, and very potent scent in the air?" The older doctor knew what he was asking him about. He decided not to interrupt and tell him that Luffy could.

"Yeah. It's coming from Torao. I smelled it when he started acting strange." He head the other move a little behind him. "It's almost too much for me. Also, it was making my body feel really weird."

"How weird?" Law's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear the conversation. As quick as he could, Law struggled to his feet.

"I'm...I'm going to take a shower." He started to walk in the direction of his room.

"Will you tell me about it when you get out?" Luffy asked.

"What is he going to explain to you?" Chopper was confused. No surprise there. He hadn't been in the area when Law made his promise with Straw Hat.

"Torao's going to tell me what's going on with him and what's going on with my body."

"Alright. Then he will be able to explain why you feel weird when you smell that scent." Law groaned on the inside. He didn't really want to explain that to him. He wasn't an expert on that subject. Chopper never told him exactly how it affected an Alpha/

"T-Tony-ya." He stopped to look back at the two. "You never...explained to me how...how it a-affects Al-Alphas," he informed him. "Only...Only how it a-af-affects me."

"Okay." Chopper looked between them. "How about I tell Luffy about it after you tell him what's going on with you?"

Law gave him a reassuring smile. "That sounds...perfect." With that, he proceeded to his room.

It took Law about ten minutes to limp to his room. His erection was gradually disappearing. Not at a pace he liked, though. _Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower. _He chanted the two words in his head as he gathered clothes and went to the bathroom.

In the room, he ran on autopilot while he undressed. At the moment, Law was thinking about how to start the conversation with Luffy on his heat and what it did to him. It wasn't like telling him about a normal sickness or about a plan. It was personal and he needed for the younger, less smart, and innocent Captain to understand without him having to get too personal with it.

Once he was in the shower, his erection was almost completely gone, so he chose to use warm water instead of cold. The heat was fading away and he was feeling better than before. He gave off a contented sigh as he bathed.

After he was done with his shower, Law exited the shower and quickly got dressed. He opened the door to find Luffy sprawled out on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to him. Snoring let him know that the other was passed out.

Taking this time, Law decided to examine Luffy. His body was skinny but not unnaturally so. The muscles on his body were well defined and fit him perfectly because of how much he moved around and fought with Marines and such. The scar on his chest was almost always on display.

Law smiled. He was the one that sewed him up about two years before. It wasn't him that gave him the scar, but he contributed to it. After a minute, his smile turned to a frown. His thoughts were on the way Luffy woke up after Ace's death. He had expected the teen to be extremely upset when he woke up but not enough to where he burst out the top of his submarine. It worried him greatly at the time.

Moving from the scar, he looked at the other's face. His smile returned. Luffy still had his boyish face. It reminded him of a man that hadn't matured yet. But he could see some mature aspects of his face. There was no more of the baby fat that he had two years before. It seemed that he lost it but that didn't take away from his childish face. His scar under his left eye was still pronounced and it looked the same as he last saw it.

"Torao..." Looking at his eyes, he was relieved to see that Luffy was still sleeping. _Is he dreamed? What could he be dreaming about?_

Law sat down on the bed next to him. The man was snoring and had a smile line of drool running down his chin. He chuckled at seeing him. Luffy's tail wasn't moving and his ears were still at attention on his head. It made him curious. _Everyone wanted to touch mine. What do Straw Hat-ya's feel like?_

Leaning over Luffy, Law reached up to touch the ears. Taking his fingers, he gripped them lightly. He raised an eyebrow. They were soft. Like, really soft. He almost thought that he was touching something like silk instead of ears.

Slowly, he rubbed his fingers along them. For some reason, it felt nice to rub the other one's ears. Law would've been mortified if someone was to enter the room or if Luffy woke up. After a minute, an object began to gingerly tap against his leg.

Taking his eyes away from what he was doing with his hands, Law looked down to see what was touching him. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Luffy's black tail tapping against his leg. _Can he feel what I'm doing while he's asleep? Can all dogs do that? _He decided to see if Chopper would know the answer to that.

Looking back up, he almost freaked out. Luffy was slowly starting to wake up. Quickly, he removed his hands from the other's ears. Law sat back up and he waited for the other to fully wake up. "Torao?" After a minute, he yawned as he sat up. "Sorry. I fell asleep waiting for you." He gave him a sheepish smile.

Law gave him a kind, slightly embarrassed smile. "Are you sure you're ready to know what's been going on with me?" he asked the main question about the reason Luffy was waiting for him in the first place.

"Yes. I want to know if there's anything I can do to help you." Luffy turned his body toward him. "Please, tell me what's going on. I really want to know."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Law started to tell him what was going on. He was hoping that Luffy would understand and not be too innocent and ignorant that he wouldn't understand everything he told him.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. I think I'm doing pretty good. Let me know what you think. Thank you for continuing to read. It makes me feel good. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	11. Heat, Part 4: Dream and Worrying Moment

**Heat, Part 4: A Dream and Worrying Moment**

Law didn't know how to feel about his situation. The day before, he had told Luffy about what was going on with him. After that, Chopper told him what had happened to his body when the guy had been around him.

When that happened, Luffy asked if he could help with anything. Law didn't answer him. Chopper said something that made him lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe that the reindeer would've said something like that about him to the younger Captain.

Chopper had told Luffy that, if Law agreed to it, he could mate with him to get the heat to go away faster. That made his face turn crimson and he immediately left the area. They had been in the infirmary. Law had hurried back to his room and locked himself inside.

Luffy had tried for hours to get into the room. Law wouldn't let him inside. The kid tried to persuade him to leave the room or just open the door. Even when he got hungry, he didn't leave. Law didn't know if he wanted to face the other Captain. It had been embarrassing enough to tell him what was happening. For Chopper to tell him what happened to Luffy's body and how he could help him was even more embarrassing and awkward.

At the moment, he was waking up on the floor in front of the door. Law didn't remember when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered before waking up on the floor was Luffy pounding on the door and begging to be let in.

Sitting up, Law rubbed at his eyes before yawning. When he opened his eyes again, he looked out the window. It was dark out. He didn't know what time it was. Law listened for any sounds of the crew moving around the ship.

Law slowly got up and cautiously unlocked the door. The creaking of the door made him flinch as he opened it. When it was fully open, he heard snoring right outside it. Law looked down. Luffy was curled up on the ground, right in front of the door.

Carefully, he stepped over him. As quietly as he could, Law made his way to the kitchen. His stomach was growling, and he was starving because he didn't eat dinner with the others. It was to the point that it was almost painful. He listened for anything. It seemed that everyone was in bed or just being quiet.

After a bit, he arrived at the kitchen. The lights were out and the traps for Luffy were already set up. _Yep. Everyone's in bed now. Nice to know. _Maneuvering around the traps, Law made it to the fridge. It didn't even bother him that he was moving around sort of like a cat.

In the fridge, he gathered up some fruit. When he had what he wanted. Law took them to the counter and began to chop it up. He whistled as he worked. Then, his thoughts began to wander. They moved to his relationship with Luffy.

They were friends. At least, that was what Luffy had always called them. Even when he was trying to figure out what had happened to him earlier that day. Not something too bad for him. Then, he remembered what had happened between them on his birthday. It made his cheeks heat up as he continued to chop fruit and put the slices in a bowl.

Robin had burned another incense that night. It started to do the same thing it had the first time. Except that Luffy had followed him back to his room. Once they were in his room, Luffy grabbed onto his tail after Law had begged him to leave. That was what started it. Law had to lay on the bed before he fell to the floor because his legs couldn't hold him. Luffy had followed him onto the bed.

What had followed after that classified as something much different than 'friends'. It made him stop as he remembered all of the noises that Luffy had made into his ears. The memories made his ears flatten and his face heat up again. He would be lying to himself if he denied that he liked it. In his mind, it had been amazing and extremely pleasing to hear the younger man moaning and grunting into his ear.

Shaking his head, Law tried to clear his head of those thoughts. It was making him feel weird and he knew it was wrong to think of the other like that. _I mean, he's just a kid. I know he's not really a child, but he pretty much still has the mind of a child almost all the time. It's rare when he acts like an adult._

Law quickly finished making his dinner before taking the bowl back to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was about ten feet from his doorway. Luffy was missing from where he had last seen him.

Tiptoeing to his door, Law pushed it open a little. He had left it cracked a bit when he left earlier. When it was open enough for him to peer inside, he wasn't really surprised to find Luffy in his bed. His loud snoring let him know that he was asleep again.

Entering his room, Law went to sit on the edge of the bed on the left side. He plopped down and began to eat his fruit. His dinner consisted of apple slices, apricots, bananas, blueberries, cherries, gooseberries, grapefruits, grapes, kiwis, mangos, nectarines, peaches, persimmons, pomegranates, raspberries, strawberries, and tangerines. He liked many different kinds of fruits.

A groan made him turn toward Luffy in the middle of placing a piece of strawberry in his mouth. He was turned to where he was on his stomach with his face planted in the pillow. Placing the slice of fruit in his mouth, Law tried to figure out why he could've made that noise.

Law kept an eye on him. Nothing happened for a while. He wondered if it just had been him moving around or something like that. Then, Luffy groaned once again. He was pushing his face further into the pillow. It confused him. Luffy was acting strange to him.

Finishing off his fruit, Law placed the empty bowl on the nightstand. After that, he crawled under the covers before blowing the candle out. It took a bit for him to fall asleep, but he did after a while.

...

_**Law breathed slowly as he sat on the floor. His legs were crossed, and he had his hands on his knees with the palms facing upward. Nothing was happening around him. It was almost like the world was frozen around him.**_

_**Opening his eyes, Law looked around the area he was in. Luffy's crew were frozen as if they were in the middle of partying before the world stopped. He got to his feet before walking around to get a good look at them.**_

_**He stopped right in front of Nami. The younger woman was sitting on a table. She was holding up a full pint of alcohol in her right hand. The woman was holding both of her arms up in the air. On her face was a large smile. Her eyes were closed but he knew that she was excited. Law looked at how she was dressed.**_

_**Nami was wearing a formal, light-orange dress. There was a split up the side that showed off her left leg. The top of the dress was off her shoulders and stopped in the middle of her biceps. She wore matching high heels. He didn't understand why she was dressed so formally.**_

_**Moving on, Law came to Robin who was standing up. The woman was almost in the same position as Nami. She was holding a pint of alcohol up but only had that arm in the air. She was smiling. But, instead of her eyes being closed like Nami's, hers were open and she was staring in another direction.**_

_**She was wearing something similar to Nami but not exactly. The older woman was wearing a violet dress that showed off her right leg. The right arm had a long sleeve on it, but the left had no sleeve. She wore matching dark purple heels.**_

_**The next person he came to was Usopp. The guy was standing just a few feet from Robin. He was holding two pints of alcohol up. His eyes were closed like Nami's. But he wasn't just smiling. It was as if he had been shouting something when the world stopped.**_

_**Usopp was dressed in a lemon-yellow tuxedo. There was a matching yellow bowtie around his neck instead of a tie like most normal people. Raising an eyebrow, Law looked him over. His hat wasn't on his head, but his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was, also, wearing a matching pair of tuxedo shoes. It confused him.**_

_**Taking his leave from the strange man, Law came to stand before Sanji. He examined the cook. The man wasn't holding a pint at all. Instead, he was smiling while holding a cigarette in his mouth. He was staring in the same direction that Robin had been.**_

_**Sanji was in an azure blue tuxedo. He was wearing a navy-blue tie. Not a bowtie like Usopp had been wearing. His undershirt was white just like Usopp's. In Law's eyes, the man looked great in a tuxedo. It was almost the exact same as how he normally dressed. Also, he had matching blue tuxedo shoes.**_

_**After that was Zoro. He was holding up a pint of alcohol. He wore a large smirk on his face as he sat on a chair. The swordsman had his good eye closed, but you could tell that he was enjoying what was going on around him.**_

_**The man wore an emerald tuxedo. He wore no tie or bowtie. The first couple of the buttons on the white undershirt were undone. It suited him, in Law's opinion. It wasn't something he minded all that much about him. His tuxedo shoes matched the colour of his tux.**_

_**Next was Brook. The tall skeleton was holding a cup of his drink close to his body as if he was getting ready to toast to something. The guy was starting to stand from sitting in a chair. It made Law curious as to what they were looking at.**_

_**Brook's tuxedo was obsidian black. He wore a white undershirt. His shoes matched the colour of his tux. Law thought that black was a sad look on him. The man was dead and black clothes reminded him of funerals.**_

_**Franky was the next one he came to. The humongous man was holding up a huge pint of alcohol. His mouth was open as if he had been in the middle of screaming or saying something. His eyes were open, and he looked excited.**_

_**The cyborg wore a sky-blue tuxedo. His tie was royal blue and he wore a white undershirt. It looked nice on him. To his surprise, the guy was wearing pants. For once, he was wearing pants and not swim briefs. He was even wearing matching shoes.**_

_**Chopper looked adorable as he came up to him. The young doctor was holding a pint up. His cheeks were a little pink. The reindeer's eyes were closed and it looked like he was shouting in joy. Law smiled at the way he looked.**_

_**The younger male was wearing a rose-pink tuxedo. Even his hat matched his suit with his symbol still on the front of it. There was a fuschia tie around his neck. Like all of the other men, he wore a white undershirt. Even his shoes were the same colour as his tux.**_

_**After a moment, he turned around. Law's eyes widened at what he saw. Slowly, he walked up to the two before him. Law was speechless as he examined the two people that were standing in front of everyone.**_

_**One of them was Luffy. The kid was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were closed even though he was overly excited. It was like he was proud of what was happening between him and the other person.**_

_**He was wearing a pure white tuxedo, undershirt, and shoes. His tie was cherry red. As always, his hat was on his head. It made him look strange because Law had never seen the other in any formal clothes before.**_

_**The other person was himself. He was looking to the side. His face was a light shade of pink as he frowned a little. Law understood that he was embarrassed because, to be truthful, he would be too if it ever happened to him.**_

_**Law was okay with what he was wearing. It was a white tuxedo just like Luffy's. But his tie was white with black spots like his hat. It didn't bother him because he was used to what he was wearing. He was even wearing his own hat. Not something he wasn't expecting. But there was a crown of flowers around it. It was made up of white irises and orchids.**_

_**What did shock him was what he and Luffy were doing. They were holding hands as lovers did. The thing that freaked him out the most were the golden bands around their ring fingers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him.**_

_**To him, it looked like it was something like a wedding. Luffy's crew was cheering for them as they held hands. Luffy looked very happy about what was happening. Almost like he had been waiting years for it to happen.**_

_**After a few minutes, time seemed to go back into motion. He wasn't expecting what happened next. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" some of the crew chanted as he stood there, shocked. His face heated up.**_

_**His other self was still looking away from Luffy. Law didn't blame him. The moment was itself was extremely awkward to him. He didn't understand what was going on around him. He was confused because they were shouting for him and Luffy to kiss.**_

_**Then, he took in his surroundings. Looking behind himself and the other, Law found something that made him almost freak out. There was a very floral arbor that they were under. There were red roses, white lilies, pink carnations, heliotropes, white jasmines, red salvias, red tulips, and violets. To him, it was a beautiful sight.**_

_**Luffy still looked excited. He wondered why. Slowly, the teen brought him in for a hug. "Come on! Kiss!" Nami shouted as she took a swig of her drink. Law's face paled as he looked over to her. **She...She can't be serious!_

**_Turning back to him and Luffy, Law wanted to die right then and there. They were kissing. He could feel his legs trying to give out on him. He, himself, looked to be enjoying the kiss. It made him embarrassed to see it happening. Luffy looked to be enjoying it as well._**

**_After a moment, they broke away. They turned to him and the others before holding their hands up. The hands that had the rings on them. "Finally!" Usopp shouted. "You two finally got married!" That was when his legs gave out and he fell._**

...

Law woke up with a gasp. Quickly, he shot into a sitting position. After a moment or so, he was able to see what was around him. It was the room that Franky had created on the Sunny for him. It was still dark out, but the moonlight was shining through the window.

Then, he frantically looked his hand over. Relief settled over him when he didn't find the little gold ring on his ring finger. It made him feel a whole lot better. His dream hadn't come true nor did he think it ever would.

Law sat in the bed for a bit. He was a little afraid to go back to sleep because he didn't want to dream about something like that again.

After a bit, the heat started to settle over his body. "This...This isn't g-go-good," he stuttered. There was a big problem with what was happening. Luffy was still right next to him. And the guy was an Alpha. Not good for him at all.

Groaning, he tried to get off the bed. That ended in failure when arms wrapped around his waist. _Sh-Sh-Shit. S-Straw H-Ha-Hat-ya...let...let me g-go... _Law pushed at the other's face that was pressed firmly into his side.

"Mmmm..." That made his eyes widen. Daring to look down at the younger male, Law looked to see if he was awake. To his relief and aggravation, Luffy was still asleep but not letting him go.

Law placed his hands on Luffy's arms and tried to pry them around him. No such luck. It was like the other had a vice-like grip on him. After a bit more of trying to get the other off him, Law gave up with a huff. He was tired and defeated.

Suddenly, he felt something wet in his underwear. Furrowing his eyebrows, Law tried to think of what it could be. Sighing, he had one last resort to get Luffy off of him. It wasn't something he wanted to do but it seemed that he was forced to use it.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Law opened the top drawer. He grabbed an object on the leather string before bringing it out of the stand. Law sagged a little at being too close to it. It made the heat almost unbearable because it was making him weak.

Quickly and without touching the stone on the end, Law slipped it around Luffy's neck. Almost immediately, Luffy's arms sagged and he was able to remove them from around him. After that, he quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

He shut the door before locking it. As swiftly as he could, Law undid his pants before pulling his pants and underwear down. He was confused when he found nothing in them. "Then, what the hell is going on?" Reaching to his ass, he could feel something wet there. Pulling his hand back, he found a slimy, wet, clear substance on his fingers. "What the fuck?"

It was strange and he didn't understand it. To him, it looked sort of like pure petroleum jelly. Not something he was expecting. The problem was that he was feeling his heat coming on, there was some sort of clear substance coming from him, and he was in his bedroom with Luffy. In the middle of the night.

"Can my life get any worse?" he asked himself aloud. Sighing, he washed his hand off and replaced his clothes. "I guess that I can ask Tony-ya about that in the morning when he's up."

He left the bathroom. There was a good thing to all of this. His heat wasn't as bad as it had been. It wasn't almost unbearable. The heat was much more tolerable than what it had been. That didn't make much sense to him.

When Law got back in bed, he carefully took the seat stone necklace from around Luffy's neck. Before he could lose too much energy, he quickly replaced it back in the nightstand and shut the drawer back.

Law settled back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Arms were thrown around him as he laid there. Luffy got almost too close to him. It was almost uncomfortable. "Torao..." was whispered into his ear. It was almost like Luffy was awake. _That's not possible. He was asleep just seconds ago. _"You smell good like before."

All thoughts of the younger man being asleep were thrown out the window. "S-Straw Hat?" he asked in a wary, nervous voice.

"Are you okay?" _Fuck. He's awake. This isn't looking good for me._

"I'm...I'm fine," he lied. Luffy's arms tightened around him. There was a part of him that wanted him to relax and let the other help him out. But the other part was screaming at him to escape the possible danger that could be in the very, very near future if he stayed where he was.

That part started to scream at him even more and a lot louder when he felt Luffy move. He knew that he was sitting above him without even having to look up at him. "Torao?"

"Huh?" Law tried to keep his voice even and not let Luffy know that he was very uncomfortable and nervous about his situation.

Suddenly, the other's face was pressed right into the crook of his neck. It made him tense up a little and almost moan loudly at the feeling of Luffy's skin against his. "You smell really good." Law heard him sniffed at his neck.

"S-Straw H-Hat-y-ya...P-Pl-Please get off me." Law was almost to the point of begging. The part of him that wanted him to submit to Luffy was starting to scream almost as loudly as the other part of him.

Luffy didn't listen to him. After a minute of sitting over him, the guy sat down on his stomach with his face still planted into his neck. "T-Torao...I...I can't...I can't control my...body..." Luffy confessed. "you smell too good."

A lick was made up the side of his neck that Luffy had been sniffing and nuzzling. A very soft, very needy whine was made in the back of Law's throat. That made Luffy stop what he had been doing. He was squeezing his eyes shut as he held onto the sheets with a vice-like grip.

For a few moments, nothing happened between them. You could hear a pin drop. Then, Luffy started to suck on the part of his neck that he had licked. Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep in a very needy moan that would've escaped otherwise.

"S-Straw Hat-ya, s-st-stop," he pleaded. Finally, he released the sheets and moved his hands to Luffy's head. Law grabbed onto his hair and started to try to pull him off. "P-Please...s-stop."

Luffy let his skin go with an obscene pop. "I'm...I'm sorry..." Luffy answered. Before Law could register what was happening, the other kissed him fully on the lips. It made him gasp and he felt a tongue enter his mouth.

He moaned quietly as he felt the appendage roam around his mouth. When it touched his tongue, Law didn't know what to do at first. He just allowed it to rub against his for a bit. Soon enough, he rubbed back and moved his into the other's mouth.

Luffy tasted of ice cream and strawberries. He wondered if it was the last thing he ate. Law's head was starting to cloud, and it felt like he was starting to pass out. The heat was getting worse now. Something he didn't think was a good sign.

When they pulled back, Law was huffing along with the other. Many thoughts ran through his mind. One being how Luffy learned to kiss like that. _Who taught him that? It couldn't have been any of his crew members. He doesn't have a relationship with them like that. _Slowly, his mind started to slip.

"Torao, are you going to sleep?" Luffy's voice was far off. The heat was getting worse and his mind wasn't letting him stay awake.

"S-S-Sorry..." he apologized before his mind completely went. He was extremely worried because he was showing his heat and Luffy was a very active Alpha that just kissed him like a lover.

**I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the story. It brings me a lot of happiness to see that my stories are entertaining my readers. Hope you all have an amazing day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**A dude - I'm very happy that you love the story. Hope this chapter is as good as the rest of the story. **

**P.S. - Here are all over the meanings of the flowers used in the arbor and in the crown on Law. I will explain what they mean in the story after.**

**White irises - purity**

**Orchids - exotic beauty**

**Red roses - love; I love you**

**White lilies - modesty; virginity**

**Pink carnations - I'll never forget you**

**Heliotropes - Eternal love**

**White jasmines - Sweet love**

**Red salvias - Forever mine**

**Red tulips - Passion; declaration of love**

**Violets - Loyalty; devotion; faithfulness; modesty**

**In the story, the white irises symbolize that Law is still pure. Meaning that they are pure of heart. The orchids symbolize Law's beauty. Red roses symbolize that they love each other. The lilies were to show that they were both virgins and haven't done anything with anyone. The carnations mean that they won't ever forget each other no matter what. The heliotropes show that their love will last forever, even after they die. The jasmines symbolize that their love is sweet and kind. The salvias symbolize that Law will belong to Luffy forever and vice-versa. The tulips are for their passion for each other and to declare to each other that they love them. The violets are for their loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness to one another. **

**Hope this helped you understand why I used these flowers. :)**


	12. Heat, Part 5: Blowjob and Lubricant

**Heat, Part 5: Blowjob and Lubricant**

When Law regained his consciousness again, he noticed a few things around him. One thing was that he was still in the bed, another being that there was a presence right above his lower half, and another was that his heat was still in effect. Slowly, he forced his eyes open to look around the room.

To his surprise, the sun was peeking over the horizon. That was probably a good sign. It was almost morning. Then, he remembered what had happened before he passed out from the heat and things that had happened between him and Luffy. The events made his face heat up even more than it already was from his heat.

Frantically, he looked around for any sign of Luffy. He couldn't see the man anywhere. The presence that was above his lower region was still there. Almost like whatever it is was waiting for something to happen. Reaching down, Law decided to move the covers a bit to find out what it was.

When they were moved, he wished he hadn't even chosen to see what was there. Under the covers, Luffy was hovering right above his exposed erection. Law could only stare in horror and shock at seeing him like that.

"S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya?! Wh-Wha-What're you d-doing?!" he almost screamed. His heat was still going on and Luffy's face was way, way too close to his erection. Not a good sign for him at all. But it seemed like the younger one was just staring at it.

Slowly, Luffy moved to look at him. Law almost froze up in fear at what he saw. The Captain's eyes were clouded with lust and lidded like he was tired or enjoying himself. "You smell really, really good, Torao," Luffy responded with a low voice.

Luffy reached out a hand to his dick. "W-Wait!" Law went to grab his hand but was a little too late. The smaller hand wrapped around his penis. The feeling made him moan aloud and throw his head back against the pillows. His back arched at the feeling.

"But you seem to like it, right?" Luffy informed him. The hand didn't move from where it was. It just stayed there for a while. Law was huffing and trying to show that it wasn't bothering him as much as it actually was. After what felt like ages, Luffy rubbed up before going back down.

"L-L-Luffy-ya!" Law moaned the other's real name aloud. His hands fisted the sheets at the feeling of the other jerking him off. Heat pooled into his gut. It was much hotter than his normal heat. "Pl-Please!" He didn't know what he was asking or even begging for. His mind was too clouded, and he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

Suddenly, something wet and warm touched him. That made him moan louder than before. "You taste salty." Law turned his face into the pillow. He couldn't even look at Luffy because he couldn't believe what was going on between them. It was not something he expected to wake up to so early in the morning.

A scream of pleasure was ripped from his throat when Luffy engulfed his tip into his mouth. He was breathing heavily with each and every movement the other did to him. Law squeezed his eyes shut because he was trying to steady himself.

"Torao?" Luffy called to him as he moved off of his erection. Law let out a heavy breath as he fell back onto the bed. "Torao, look at me." He shook his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Th-That's...That's not...haah...i-it," Law answered. He could feel that his face was extremely hot. He guessed that he was as red as a tomato. The hand that was still on his cock moved up and down again. That brought another moan out of him again.

"Then, what's wrong? Don't you like what I'm doing?" A lick was given to the tip of his erection. It made him moan quietly and his hips jut toward his mouth. "You taste great. Salty with a little bit of sweet." Another lick.

Law shot a hand out and placed it in Luffy's hair. He gripped his hair and started to try to pull Luffy away from his genitals. "S-St-Stop," was the only thing he could get out. His efforts stopped when a thumb ran across his slit. It made him moan again and he stopped pulling at the other's hair. "Uwaah!"

Luffy replaced his mouth on his dick and started to suck. Law could only grip his hair. There was nothing he could really do at that point. The heat was making him weak and the ministrations were clouding his mind. Most of his thoughts were blurry and hard to piece together.

"Aare you okey, Towao?" Luffy asked with his mouth around his dick.

"D-Don't! Don't d-do th-that!" Law shouted. The vibrations from his voice sent jolts of pleasure down his spine. "D-Do-Don't talk...w-with yo-your mouth...mouth a-around m-me." He felt extremely flustered to say something like that to Luffy, or anyone for that matter. But it would keep the other from doing that to him again.

He got no answer from Luffy. But he could hear all the wet, sloppy noises from Luffy licking and sucking on him. _What the fuck?! It's not like it's a fucking lollipop! How is he still going at it?! It can't taste all that good! Right?!_

Then, the feeling of his tongue swiping just under the head made him moan loudly once again. "Fwaah!" He threw his head back again. It slammed against the pillow as he brought his free hand to his mouth. That was when he bit into the back of it.

The more Luffy took in, the harder Law bit the back of his hand. The pain and pleasure were warring with each other. Then, the smell of blood entered the room. It didn't bother him all that much.

A hand reached up and grabbed onto the hand that he had been biting. It pulled his hand away and intertwined their fingers together. "E-Eh?" Law forced one of his eyes open a little to look down at Luffy.

The kid was staring him straight in the face. He tried to pry his hand free. It was a futile attempt because the other had a vice-like grip on his hand. Law gave him a look that was a mixture of pleasure and confusion.

When another moan escaped his throat, Law tried to bring his hand back up. Now, he knew why the other was holding onto it. Luffy was keeping him from biting it. Law glared, half-heartedly, at him. It didn't seem to bother the younger one because he just kept on with his task.

After what felt like hours, Law felt the coil in his gut start to wind up. "S-Straw Hat-ya..." He yanked on his black hair to get him off. "M-Move."

Luffy didn't listen and just continued to suck, lick, and lightly nibble on his cock. It didn't help with the feeling of cumming. It worried him because Luffy wouldn't let go and get off. Law tried to tell him what was going to happen, but his voice was shaking too much and he was stuttering way too much to get it across.

When the coil got ready to release, he, frantically, tried to wrench Luffy off of him. "S-Straw H-Hat-ya..." Luffy still didn't listen to him. "S-Stop! Let...L-Let go!" Then, the coil unraveled. "LUFFY!" he screamed the Captain's name as he came in his mouth.

Luffy still continued to suck on him even as he continued to cum into his mouth. Law fell back on the bed and twitched with every little suck that was made to his sensitive organ. As he, slowly, came down from his high, he felt Luffy pull off with a very loud, very obscene pop.

Slowly, he turned to look at the other. A small dribble of cum was running down his chin. It made his face turn red again as he saw it. Luffy, soon, wiped it away before licking his hand to clean it. That was when Law had to, quickly, look away.

His energy was low, and he was trying to even out his breathing. He felt Luffy lay down on top of him. Law didn't really care what he did at that point. He was way too tired to do anything if he tried to do anything else. To be honest, his head had subsided a little but not all the way.

"Do you feel any better?" was asked into his chest. Law raised a shaky hand and placed it on Luffy's head. Luffy wrapped his arms around him, not bothering to help him back into his pants. The teen rubbed his face into his chest. "You still smell really sweet."

Law tried to figure out what to answer him with. "I...I feel a...a little better." He knew it would be better to tell the truth to him. No reason in lying to him.

"That's good." They were silent for a while. The sun was above the horizon. They had been at it for, at least, an hour or two. "Torao, I'm sorry I did that to you without asking if it was okay."

He just chuckled. _This kid is just full of surprises. _He sighed a second after. _But, alas, he's still innocent and polite about stuff like that. Something I have to remember about him. _"It's...It's fine." He rubbed Luffy's hair. He was too tired to care that he was showing his friendly, kind, compassionate side of himself. Law guessed that it wasn't going to cause him any problems if he showed it to Luffy.

There was a commotion outside the room. Luffy raised his head and looked Law in the face. He looked right back at him. "What the hell's going on?" Luffy asked aloud. Law shrugged as the sounds got closer to his room.

"Move. I have something to do." Luffy nodded before rolling off of him.

"By the way, you taste salty and sweet," the younger Captain announced as Law fixed himself. It made him slowly turn his head to look at him. "I find it a great taste. Not something I expected, though. Sanji said that it tastes bad. It didn't taste bad at all."

Law didn't say anything and just stared at him with wide eyes. He was trying to process what he just heard come from Luffy's mouth. _How the hell does Black leg-ya know what cum tastes like? _Then, he remembered the cook's relationship with Zoro. _That explains a lot._

"Law! Are you okay?!" Chopper was the one that called out to him. After a second, he burst into the room. He was huffing and looked extremely concerned.

"Um...Define the term okay," Law stated. He wasn't playing. If he was asking if his virginity was okay, then yes, he was okay. If he was asking if, in general, was he okay, that was a big, fat no.

"Luffy, did you do something to him?" Chopper sounded like he wanted to strangle his own Captain. It worried him. He looked between the two. _They're two Alphas. I believe Tony-ya told me that two Alphas will try to battle each other over an Omega. Not a good sign for me nor the crew._

Before Luffy could open his mouth to answer him, Law spoke up. "No. I'm okay. He hasn't done anything." He got up from the bed. His heat wasn't gone but it was way tamer than before. "Tony-ya, I have a question for you. Can you meet me in the bathroom?"

"S-Sure." Law walked to the bathroom with Chopper in tow. "When we're done, you need to take your morning dose." He agreed before shutting the door after them. "Is there a problem?"

"I found some kind of...substance...coming from me." He couldn't feel any more awkward with telling the other what he was.

"Wh-What kind of substance?" Chopper sounded confused and shocked at the same time.

"It's clear and looked a lot like pure petroleum jelly. Is there a reason it would be coming from me?" There was silence between them for a moment.

"Can...Can you get me a sample of it? I can probably figure out what it is if I can look at it."

"I'll just go in the shower." Chopper agreed that it would be better if he didn't want to be embarrassed about it.

Going into the shower, Law shut the curtain before undoing his pants. After that, he pulled them down and reached behind himself. The substance was still there. And in a larger amount. _No wonder I still felt wetness. _When he had enough on his fingers, he fixed his pants back with one hand before exiting the shower.

He walked up to Chopper. "What the fuck is this?" he asked as he showed the substance to him.

Chopper grabbed a hold to his hand to look at it. His eyes widened as he looked up at him. He quickly shoved his hand away. "P-Pl-Please..." He backed up from him as he covered his nose with his shirt. "It...It's too st-strong!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Why is it coming from me?" He couldn't figure out what it was and why he was producing it.

"It's...It's s-self-lubricant." Law cocked his head to the side. "Your...Your body creates it when you go into heat. It...helps...when you decided to mate. The lubricant would keep an Alpha from having to...prepare...you too much."

With wide eyes, Law looked back to the substance. "So...how do I stop creating it?"

"You'll stop when your heat is over." That didn't make him feel any better about it. "Let's get you your medicine. It will be okay." Law could tell that he was nervous and didn't believe his own words.

Sighing, he agreed. Law washed his hand off before leaving with Chopper. Luffy was still in the bed as he walked through the room. "When is my heat going to be over?" he asked the reindeer.

"Either tomorrow or the day after. We'll just have to see." Law was happy to hear that. It made him feel so much better as he walked through the ship with the younger doctor. It was so nice to know that his suffering was almost over. _That means the ears will be falling off soon. _He smiled brightly at the thought. _I'm almost free of this annoyance._

**Oh boy. It took me some time to write this chapter. I hope it's up to all of your standards. Let me know if it is or isn't. I love you all so very, very much. Have a glorious day. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - The reason Chopper freaked out about the lubricant was that it had an intoxicating scent. It wasn't something he expected Law to show him. And to let you know, since Law is the one in heat, he can't smell anything different about himself. And if you all are wondering, there is a reason that Nami and Robin have another set of cat ears and dog ears. **


End file.
